Verbündete
by DracosNova
Summary: Nicht eure typische "Mädchen-hilft-Gefährten" Geschichte!.... Diesesmal sind es ZWEI Mädchen!...R
1. Prolog

Es war eine klare Nacht im Düsterwald. Fast alle der Waldelben schliefen, bis auf die Wachen, die in den Bäumen lauerten. Nur wenige Lichter brannten noch und eines davon gehörte Inaeè. Wer Inaeè ist? Ein Mädchen halb Hobbit halb Elb. Für die meisten mag dies eine ungewöhnliche Mischung sein, doch Inaeè sah keinesfalls so ungewöhnlich aus. Das Mädchen hatte einen wilden Lockenkopf und war zierlich gebaut. Sie hatte die Größe eines Hobbits, doch ihre Füße waren von Elbennatur. Auch ihre Bewegungen glichen eher den Elben, waren jedoch nicht ganz so geschmeidig und lautlos. Und sonst?  
  
"Haare, so schwarz wie die Nacht. Augen, so braun wie die Erde und ein Mundwerk, wie ein alter Seemann!", um es in den Worten des Dorfältesten auszudrücken.  
  
Inaeè saß auf einer kleinen Bank vor dem Haus, das sie mit ihrer besten Freundin teilte. Auf ihrem Schoß lag ein Buch und sie las interessiert die Texte der alten Elben. Plötzlich spitzte das Mädchen ihre Ohren. Ihr Gehör war zwar nicht so gut ausgeprägt, wie das der Elben, doch sie nahm trotzdem sehr viel war. Genau in diesem Moment war es ein leises Fluchen und die herannahenden Schritte einer, ihr bekannten, Person zu hören. Sie blickte auf und lächelte einem hochgewachsenen Mädchen entgegen. "Guten Abend Isàdria! Wie war das Treffen mit deinen "Freunden"?"  
  
Isàdria warf ihr Schwert zu Boden und setzte sich laut aufseufzend neben Inaeè nieder. Im Gegensatz zu Inaeè war Isàdria sehr groß. Sie war eine vollblütige Elbe und hatte daher auch die Figur einer solchen. Ihre Bewegungen waren raubtierähnlich, da sie eine Kampfausbildung hinter sich hatte. Sie hatte lange rote Haare, was für eine Elbe schon ziemlich merkwürdig war und ihre Augen waren eisblau. Auch ihr Benehmen unterschied sich von dem der anderen Elben. Ihr Charakter war so feurig wie ihre Haare, doch von einer Sekunde zur anderen konnte sie so friedlich wie ein Lamm sein.  
  
Inaeè schloss ihr Buch und blickte Isàdria fragend an. "Was war denn?" Die rothaarige Elbe seufzte noch einmal, bevor sie antwortete. "Carares und die anderen haben wieder davon geredet, wie gut es für mich wäre einen von ihnen zu heiraten und häuslich zu werden!" Inaeè seufzte nun ebenfalls: "Der Tag an dem du nicht mehr kämpfst und einen von diesen Tölpeln heiratest, ist der Tag an dem ich einen Zwerg heiraten werde. Aber jetzt kommt erst einmal ins Haus. Es ist schon spät." Inaeè wollte aufstehen, doch Isàdria hielt sie zurück. "Warte! Ich halte das Ganze nicht mehr aus. Jeden Tag hörst du, dass du nicht elbenhaft genug bist und ich werde immerzu darüber belehrt wie ich mich zu benehmen habe! Verschwinden wir von hier!" Isàdria war auf einmal ganz aufgeregt und sprang auf. "Da draußen gibt es noch so viel für uns zu erleben und zu entdecken! Du hast doch sicher auch einen Herzenswunsch, den man dir hier nicht erfüllen kann!" Inaeè schloss ihre Augen und lächelte milde, dann öffnete sie, sie wieder und ging zur Haustür. Dort angelangt drehte sie sich noch einmal um: "Ich wollte schon immer einmal nach Lothlorien." Isàdria strahlte ihre beste Freundin an. Kein Wort musste mehr gesagt werden, denn die beiden wussten was sie tun würden.  
  
Schnell packten sie ihre wichtigsten Dinge ein. Inaeè band ihre Haare hinten zusammen und zog eine schwarze Hose, eine smaragdgrüne Jacke, braune Handschützer und schwarze Stiefel an. Vor ihre Ohren ließ sie zwei Strähnen herunterfallen.  
  
Isàdria zog fast die gleiche Kleidung wie Inaeè an, nur im Gegensatz zu Inaeès Handschützern waren ihre schwarz. Sie flocht die Haarsträhnen vor ihren Ohren zu Zöpfchen und auch ihre Stirnhaare wurden zu zwei Zöpfchen geflochten. Außerdem fand sie noch zwei Mäntel. Einen für Inaeè und einen für sie selbst.  
  
Isàdria suchte ihren Köcher mit den Pfeilen und ihren Bogen, während Inaeè die Schwerter schärfte. Als der Mond hell am Himmel stand, brachen sie auf. Isàdria hatte zwei Pferde besorgt und die beiden Mädchen ritten los.  
  
A/N würd' mich über reviews freuen!!! 


	2. Das tänzelnde Pony

A/N... erst mal DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!!... ich freu mich immer, wenn man mir Rückmeldungen gibt!!!... als Belohnung gibt's auch schon das zweite Kapitel... Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!  
  
  
  
Es war schon fast Mittag, als die beiden ein Dorf erreichten. Sie betraten das Gasthaus "Zum tänzelnden Pony" und stärkten sich ein wenig. Durch Zufall hörten sie bei einem interessanten Gespräch mit. Ein paar Männer flüsterten miteinander. "... und dann kamen diese Hobbits...." "... Warum Streicher ihnen wohl geholfen hat..." "... sie sind anscheinend auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal..." weiter konnten sie nicht mehr lauschen, denn ungebetener Besuch trat an ihren Tisch.  
  
"Na, wen haben wir denn da!", knurrte ein Mann und blickte interessiert von Isàdria auf Inaeè. "Ein Halbling und eine Elbe wenn ich mich nicht täusche! Hat eine von euch Hübschen Lust mit mir auf mein Zimmer zu gehen?" Inaeè verschluckte sich und hustete los, während Isàdria aufstand und den Mann starr anblickte. "Verschwinde!"  
  
Der Mann wich nicht zurück, im Gegenteil, er versuchte die rothaarige Elbe an den Armen zu packen, doch Isàdria wich ihm aus und hatte ihn in der nächsten Sekunde auf dem Tisch festgenagelt. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter: "Ich habe gesagt, dass du uns in Ruhe lassen sollst." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn los, bezahlte den Wirt und schleifte die, noch immer hustende, Inaeè nach draußen.  
  
Als sie wieder auf ihren Pferden saßen, lachte Inaeè plötzlich laut los. Isàdria starrte ihre Freundin irritiert an: "Was ist denn so komisch?" Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen fasste sich langsam wieder: "Sei Gesicht... du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er von dir auf den Tisch geworfen wurde... einfach göttlich!"  
  
Die Elbin konnte nicht anders und schmunzelte ebenfalls. Inaeè war eine der wenigen, die ein Lächeln aus dem Mädchen herausbekommen konnte. Inaeè selbst war eine muntere und redelustige Person. Diese Eigenschaft hatte sie eindeutig von ihrer Hobbit Mutter.  
  
Die Mädchen kamen schnell voran und hatten nur einmal einen Zusammenstoß mit ein paar Orcs. In der Nacht fanden sie eine kleine Höhle, in der sie schlafen konnten. Kurz bevor Inaeè einschlief hatte sie noch eine Frage: "Wohin reiten wir?" Isàdria legte sich neben ihre Freundin: "Nach Bruchtal. Ich will wissen was es mit diesen Hobbits und Streicher auf sich hat." Mit diesen Worten gab sich Inaeè zufrieden und schlief ein. Auch Isàdria schlief bald.  
  
  
  
A/N REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


	3. Bruchtal

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Inaeè zuerst auf und machte Frühstück. Als die Sonne voll aufgegangen war, setzten sie ihren Weg fort und nach zwei Tagen erreichten sie schließlich Bruchtal.  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen wurden schon erwartet. Ein Elbenmädchen mit dunklen Haaren und einem wunderschönen Gesicht empfing sie. "Willkommen im Bruchtal! Ich habe schon gehört dass ihr kommt. Ich bin Arwen Abendstern!", begrüßte sie die beiden. Inaeè und Isàdria reichten Arwen ihre Hände. "Ich bin Isàdria und das ist Inaeè. Wir kommen vom Düsterwald.", fing Isàdria an. Inaeè redete weiter: "Wir wollten wissen ob hier vier Hobbits und jemand der sich Streicher nennt vorbeigekommen sind." Arwen blickte die beiden überrascht an: "Woher kennt ihr Streicher und die Hobbits?" "Wir haben von ihnen gehört!", antwortete Isàdria knapp und das genügte Arwen. "Kommt mit! Ihr seid erschöpft. Ruht euch heute Nacht bei uns aus und Morgen erkläre ich euch alles was ihr wissen müsst.", sagte Arwen und führte die beiden Mädchen in ein Zimmer. "Hier könnt ihr schlafen." Isàdria und Inaeè ließen sich in ihre Betten fallen und schliefen sofort ein.  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen redeten die beiden mit Arwen und erfuhren alles über den Ring und die neun Gefährten. "Jetzt sind sie in Richtung Lothlorien unterwegs. Wenn ihr euch beeilt könnt ihr sie noch einholen.", meinte Arwen und griff nach Isàdria Hand: "Bitte werft ein Auge auf Aragorn." Isàdria und Inaeè nickten und stiegen in ihre Sättel. Mit einem letzten Händedruck ritten sie wieder los. Diesmal in Richtung Lothlorien.  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen hatten schon fast den Berg erreicht, als Inaeè plötzlich stoppte. Isàdria drehte sich fragend zu ihr um: "Was ist denn los?" Inaeè blickte sich um und wandte sich dann der Elbe zu. "Was genau haben wir jetzt vor?" Isàdria schien leicht irritiert zu sein: "Wir folgen den neun Gefährten!" "Und was ist wenn wir sie gefunden haben?", wollte Inaeè wissen. Die Elbe griff sich an den Kopf: "Zum Glück habe ich dich Inaeè! Sie dürfen uns auf keinen Fall sehen! Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein!" Der Lockenkopf lächelte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche. "Du hast zwar meine Frage noch nicht richtig beantwortet aber ich glaube dass du mir sagen willst, dass wir den Gefährten folgen werden und ihnen helfen den Ring zu zerstören?" Isàdria nickte: "Hast du eine bessere Idee?" Inaeè seufzte: "Eine andere Idee bringt mir auch nichts. Du lässt dich ja doch nicht von deinem Vorhaben abbringen, so dickköpfig wie du bist!" Die Elbe grinste triumphierend, doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein: "Was, wen sie uns doch entdecken? Sie werden es nie zulassen, dass Frauen ihnen helfen!" Inaeès Augen wurden groß: "Oh nein! Da mache ich nicht mit!!!" "Was bleibt uns denn anderes übrig als uns als Männer zu verkleiden?", meinte die rothaarige Elbe und stieg von ihrem Pferd herunter. Inaeè folgte seufzend.  
  
Die Mädchen wickelten ihre Mäntel so um ihren Körper, dass man ihre Figuren nicht mehr genau sehen konnte. Inaeè band ihre Haare zu einem Knoten zusammen und versteckte ihn unter einem Hut. Isàdria flocht ihre Haare zu einem Zopf und ließ nur ihre Strähnen herunterhängen. Außerdem schmierten die beiden etwas Erde auf ihr Gesicht um nicht ganz so weiblich und zierlich zu wirken.  
  
Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang fanden sie endlich was sie suchten. "Da vorne sind sie.", flüsterte Isàdria und sprang von ihrem Pferd herunter. Inaeè tat es ihr gleich und band die Pferde fest. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie die neun Gefährten, die gerade dabei waren ihr Lager auf zu schlagen. "Der alte Mann da drüben muss Gandalf sein.", murmelte Isàdria. Inaeè nickte: "Und die vier beim Feuer sind die Hobbits. Ich habe noch nie andere Hobbits gesehen." Isàdria zeigte auf einen groß gewachsenen Mann mit helleren Haaren: "Wer ist das?" "Das ist Boromir. Sein Vater ist ein Fürst. Und der Mann neben ihm muss Aragon sein. Er sieht wirklich nett aus.", antwortete der Lockenkopf. Da dämmerte es der Elbe: "Ich sehe den Zwerg, aber einer fehlt noch. Jetzt sind es nur acht." Die beiden Freundinnen sahen sich an. "Der Elb!" In einem Gebüsch ihnen gegenüber raschelte es und ein schlanker junger Mann mit langen blonden Haaren tauchte auf.  
  
"Da bist du ja Legolas! Hast du irgendetwas Verdächtiges gefunden?", begrüßte Aragon den jungen Elben. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Isàdria und Inaeè atmeten auf und richteten sich wieder auf. "Dann sind ja alle beisammen. Wir sollten jetzt auch schlafen gehen.", meinte Inaeè und ging zu ihrem Lager. Doch sie passte nicht auf und stand versehentlich auf einen Ast. Isàdria zuckte zusammen und blickte Inaeè erschrocken an. In diesem Moment wurde auch schon ein Alptraum war. "Was war das!?!", fragte Legolas und schlich in die Richtung der Mädchen. "Oh, oh! Versteck dich!", war Isàdrias einziger Kommentar und die beiden gingen hinter den Bäumen in Deckung. Eine Sekunde später sprang auch schon Legolas, dicht gefolgt von Frodo, Aragon und Boromir, aus dem Gebüsch. Die Männer näherten sich den Mädchen mehr und mehr. Beide hielten ihren Atem an und warteten darauf entdeckt zu werden, doch Gandalf rettete sie. "Kommt zurück! Das war sicher nur ein Tier!" Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Bäume gingen sie wieder ins Lager zurück und die Mädchen rannten lautlos in ihr Lager.  
  
Was sie nicht merkten war die Tatsache, dass Legolas sich noch einmal umgedreht hatte und sah wie sie flohen. Starr stand er auf der Lichtung der Gefährten und versuchte verbissen sich daran zu erinnern, woher er diese Bewegungen kannte.  
  
A/N ein Zuckerl' für den armen Autor!?! 


	4. Moria und ein Verlust

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang hatten die Elbenmädchen schon ihre Sachen zusammengepackt, ihre Pferde freigelassen und beobachteten die neun Gefährten von der Spitze eines Baumes. Auch die Männer hatten bald alles zusammengepackt und brachen auf. Doch fast jeder hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.  
  
Die neun Gefährten machten sich auf den Weg und kletterten den Berg hinauf. Ein paar 100 Meter hinter ihnen folgten die Mädchen, stets darauf bedacht sich nicht bemerkbar zu machen. Sie kamen in einen Schneesturm und Isàdria blieb abrupt stehen. Inaeè sah ihre Freundin fragen an: "Was ist denn?"  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit horchte auch Legolas auf. "Ich höre eine Stimme. Eine dunkle Stimme.", sagten er und Isàdria gleichzeitig.  
  
Inaeè spitzte ihre Ohren und konnte ein leises Wispern wahrnehmen. Die beiden Freundinnen sahen sich erschrocken an. "Wir müssen sofort von diesem Berg herunter!" So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen, rannten sie den Berg wieder hinunter, dicht hinter ihnen rannten die neun Gefährten.  
  
Am Fuße des Berges angekommen führte Gandalf, der ein wenig blass schien, die anderen zu den Toren von Moria. Inaeè und Isàdria hatten sich hinter einem Felsvorsprung versteckt und beobachteten jede Bewegung der neun Männer. Gandalf stand vor der Tür und murmelte alle möglichen Worte auf elbisch, doch die Tür ging nicht auf. "Sag, Freund, das Losungswort und tritt ein.", murmelte der alte Mann. Plötzlich dämmerte es Frodo. "Was heißt "Freund" auf elbisch?" Gandalf lächelte: "Mellon!" Sofort schwang das Tor auf und die Männer traten ein.  
  
Isàdria und Inaeè wollten ihnen folgen, als sie etwas erschreckendes hörten. "Das ist keine Höhle sondern ein Grab!!!" Die beiden Freundinnen sahen sich erschrocken an, doch schon bald wurden sie von einem Aufschrei aus ihrer Trance herausgerissen. Die Mädchen stellten mit Horror fest, dass ein Riesenkrake den Ringträger Frodo gepackt hatte und dieser nun hilflos über dem Wasser baumelte.  
  
Seine Freunde waren sofort zur Stelle und versuchten ihn zu retten. Auch Isàdria zog ein paar Pfeile aus ihrem Köcher und schoss auf den Kraken. Inaeè konnte nicht viel machen, da sie nur im Schwertkampf ausgebildet war.  
  
Schon bald hatten sie Frodo befreit und rannten in die Höhle. So schnell sie konnten, folgten die Mädchen den neun Gefährten und erreichten den Eingang keine Sekunde zu früh. Der Krake riss die Eingangsdecke herunter und verschloss somit den Ausgang. Es gab kein Zurück mehr und die Gefährten setzten ihren Weg durch die dunklen Höhlen von Moria fort. Hinter ihnen hatte sich Isàdria über Inaeè gebeugt und begutachtete eine Wunde am Fuß des Mädchens. "Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte die rothaarige Elbe besorgt, doch Inaeè stieß sie sanft weg. "Keine Sorge, ist doch nur ein kleiner Kratzer. Mir geht es gut.", meinte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und stand auf. Ein brennender Schmerz schoss durch ihr Bein, doch Inaeè biss ihre Zähne zusammen und versuchte möglichst normal zu laufen. Isàdria wusste, dass ihre Freundin nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, doch sie sagte nichts mehr.  
  
Der Weg durch Moria zog sich endlos dahin und den Elbenmädchen ging es von Tag zu Tag schlechter. Elben hassten die Dunkelheit und wenn sie längere Zeit in einer Höhle waren ohne Sonnenlicht zu sehen, wirkte sich das ganze auf ihre Gesundheit aus. Inaeès Wunde hatte sich entzündet und Isàdria versuchte ihrer Freundin so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Auch der Elbenjunge der Gefährten war blasser und ein wenig schwächer geworden, wobei man es ihm nicht genau anmerkte.  
  
Die Gefährten betraten einen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein Grab stand. Gimli konnte es nicht fassen, dass Balin tot war. Inaeè und Isàdria schlüpften schnell durch die Tür und versteckten sich hinter einer Säule im Raum. Einer der Hobbits berührte ein Skelett, welches mit lautem Scheppern in einen Schacht fiel. Alle zuckten zusammen. Dann war alles still. Gandalf blickte zu Boden und fand ein Buch in den Händen eines toten Zwergs. Er nahm es und öffnete die verstaubten Seiten.  
  
"Ich kann nicht alles entziffern... `Wir haben die Tore verschlossen`...", Gandalf blätterte langsam die letzte Seite um und keiner wagte es zu atmen: " `Wir können nicht hinaus! Wir können nicht hinaus! Sie haben die Brücke und die zweite Halle genommen! Frar, Loni und Nali sind dort gefallen`...` Wir können nicht hinaus! Das Ende ist gekommen`... und dann... `Trommeln, trommeln in der Tiefe`... der letzte Eintrag... `Sie kommen`..." Die neun Gefährten sahen sich betroffen an. Hinter der Säule sanken Isàdria und Inaeè zu Boden. Es war zu schrecklich sich das Massaker vorzustellen.  
  
Alle wurden von einem gefürchteten Geräusch aus ihrer Starre herausgerissen.  
  
...Trommeln...  
  
Die Männer schafften es gerade noch die Tür zu verschließen ehe die Orcs kamen. Die Tür war kurz davor den Tritten und Schlägen der Feinde nachzugeben, doch alle waren gewappnet. Die einen mit Schwertern, die anderen mit Pfeil und Bogen. Ein Orc schaffte es, ein Loch in die Tür zu rammen und Legolas schoss mit einer beängstigenden Genauigkeit einen Pfeil durch das Loch und tötete den Orc.  
  
Im nächsten Moment landete die Tür krachend auf dem Boden und die Orcs strömten herein. Die neun Gefährten und die beiden Elbenmädchen kämpften wacker, wobei die Mädchen immer darauf achten mussten nicht gesehen zu werden. Isàdria war auf eine erhöhte Fläche geklettert und schoss von dort aus ihre tödlichen Pfeile. Inaeè war hinter einer Säule und tötete jeden Orc, der in ihre Nähe kam. Keiner der Gefährten bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit, da sie zu beschäftigt damit waren alles zu töten was in ihre Nähen kam. Plötzlich kamen keine großen Schwärme von Orcs mehr, dafür etwas noch viel Schrecklicheres.  
  
"Ein Höhlentroll!!!" Hinter dem riesigen Monstrum kam wieder eine Welle von Orcs und die Gefährten hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Immer mehr und mehr Orcs bemerkten Isàdria und Inaeè und griffen die Mädchen an. Für die beiden wurde es immer schwieriger kein Aufsehen zu erregen.  
  
Isàdria schoss alles Böse in ihrer Nähe gnadenlos nieder, doch plötzlich erstarrte sie. "Was hat der Elbenjunge vor?", murmelte sie und wäre fast von einem Orc verletzt worden. Legolas war auf die Schultern des Bergtrolls gesprungen und schoss einen Pfeil in seinen Kopf. Die nächsten Sekunden vergingen schnell. Legolas sprang herunter und der Troll machte sich über Frodo her. Die Orcs hielten die anderen beschäftigt und Inaeè, die gerade ihr Schwert aus einem toten Orc herauszog, wurde bleich. Der Troll hatte Frodo getroffen und der Hobbit brach zusammen. Mit letzter Kraft und einer irrsinnigen Wut töteten die Gefährten den Troll. Die Orcs flohen und alle rannten zu Frodo. Hinter einer Säule standen sie beiden Mädchen, blass und mit geweiteten Augen. Doch schon bald hörten sie die erlösenden Worte. "Er ist nur ohnmächtig. In ihm steckt mehr als man denkt!", meinte Gandalf. Frodo kam wieder zu sich und die neun Gefährten flohen aus dem Raum ehe noch mehr Orcs kamen. Legolas blickte noch einmal zurück und sein Gesicht verzog sich überrascht als er neben seinen rot-braunen Pfeilen smaragdgrüne sah. Gandalf legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Elben. "Denk nicht über die Pfeile nach, Legolas. Du bist neben mir der dritte, der die Anwesenheit von anderen bemerkt hat. Keine Sorge es sind Freunde." Mit diesen Worten ging der Zauberer aus dem Raum. Inaeè und Isàdria folgten ihnen noch immer ein wenig blass und nun auch blutverschmiert.  
  
Als sie in einer Großen Säulenhalle standen kamen Tausende von Orcs aus allen Richtungen und umzingelten die neun Gefährten und die beiden Freundinnen. Doch in der Ferne tönte ein Grollen und alle Orcs flohen erschrocken. Die 11 Krieger nutzen diese Gelegenheit und rannten in Richtung Brücke.  
  
Isàdria und Inaeè liefen so schnell sie konnte und erreichten vor den Gefährten die Treppen. Leichtfüßig sprangen sie die Stufen hinunter und über die Brücke. Unterwegs erschossen sie ein paar Orcs, doch die Anwesenheit eines anderen Wesens bereitete ihnen mehr Sorge. Ein Dämon der Unterwelt, der alten Zeit, ein Balrog. Die beiden blickten immer wieder zurück und hörten die Gefährten.  
  
Als sie fast am Höhlenausgang angekommen waren hörten sie Gandalfs Stimme. "Du kannst nicht vorbei!"  
  
Isàdria wollte zurück, doch Inaeè hielt sie fest. "Du kannst ihnen nicht helfen! Sie werden dich entdecken und dann!?!" Die rothaarige Elbe kam wieder zur Besinnung und folgte ihrer Freundin aus der Höhle hinaus. Oben angekommen sahen sie zum ersten mal seit Tagen endlich wieder Sonnenlicht. Beide sanken zu Boden und ließen die Sonne auf ihre Gesichter scheinen. Nach ein paar Sekunden schraken sie auf und sahen sich mit großen Augen an. "Sie kommen!!!" Mit leichtenfüßigen Sprüngen versteckten sie sich hinter einem großen Stein.  
  
Acht der Gefährten kamen aus den Höhlen von Moria gerannt und brachen auf dem Boden zusammen. Stumme Tränen rannen manchen von ihnen über die schmutzigen Wangen. Die anderen standen starr da und blickten in die Leere. "Wo ist Gandalf?", murmelte Inaeè, doch die beiden Mädchen wusste, dass sich der Zauberer in der Höhle geopfert hatte.  
  
A/N... lalalalala.... reviewt. lalalalala. 


	5. Erster Kontakt in Lothlorien

A/N ein gutes neues JAHR!!!!!.... alle die noch nen kater vom vielen Sekt haben.... GEHT SCHLAFEN!!!... und alle denen es wieder gut geht..... hier ist das nächste Kapitel.... ein kleines Geschenk zu Neujahr.... hoff mal dass es ein kleines Geschenk ist... *g*.... ich würde mich natürlich sehr über reviews freuen (aber welcher Autor tut das schon nicht...).... ok ich hör jetzt auf zu labern!!!.... Nova  
  
  
  
  
  
Schon bald brachen die acht Männer in Richtung Lothlorien auf. Hinter ihnen gingen die Mädchen, müde und ausgehungert. Merry und Pippin sahen sich verwundert in der Landschaft um und drehten sich zu Legolas um. "Was sind das für Gestalten dort unten?" Frodo blickte in die Richtung, in die seine beiden Freunde zeigten und starrte den Elben verwundert an. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue und wandte sich seinen Gefährten zu: "Nur zwei Pferde. Sie werden wohl den Elben von Lothlorien gehören." Doch die beiden Tiere gallopierten auf die Gefährten zu. Die Männer sahen die Pferde verwundert an, doch die beiden weißen Stuten (wie Aragon feststellte) rannten an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Felsen. Alle drehten sich um starrten den Tieren nach. "Was ist denn in die gefahren?", fragte Sam, doch keiner antwortete und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.  
  
Was sie nicht wussten war, dass die Pferde zu ihren Besitzerinnen rannten. Die Elbenmädchen konnten kaum noch stehen, geschweige denn laufen. Inaeès Entzündung an ihrem Bein hatte sich verschlimmert und sie konnte nicht mehr auf ihren Fuß auftreten ohne extreme Schmerzen zu spüren. Die Mädchen hörten ein, ihnen bekanntes, Wiehern und sahen auf. Als sie ihre Stuten erblickten, breitete sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern auf. Sie umarmten und streichelten ihre geliebten Begleiter und rätselten darüber, wie die Stuten über den Berg gekommen sein könnten. Schnell stiegen sie auf die Rücken der Pferde und gallopierten den Hang hinunter. Sie vergaßen vorsichtig zu sein und ließen den Pferden freien Lauf. Die weißen Stuten gallopierten mit einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit durch die felsige Landschaft, die langsam grüner wurde. Auf dem Hang sah Gimli der Zwerg hinunter und schrie erschrocken auf. "Ringgeister!!!" Dann blickte er Legolas an: "Worauf wartest du noch!!! Schieß!!!" Doch Legolas hob seinen Bogen nicht. Die anderen sahen ihn geschockt an. "Warum hast du nicht geschossen!?!", fragte Merry geschockt. Aragorn musterte Legolas während Boromir seinen Mund vor Überraschung nur auf und zu klappte. "Das waren keine Ringgeister.", meinte Legolas nur. "Natürlich waren das Ringgeister!!!", meinte Pippin und zeigte mit dem Finger zu den zwei Gestalten hinunter: "Dunkle Mäntel! Weiße Pferde!... Moment, weiße Pferde?" Legolas nickte und Aragorn sprach: "Er hat recht. Kein Ringgeist reitet ein weißes Pferd. "Aber wer war es dann?", wollte Sam wissen. "Ich denke dass waren Freunde.", antwortete Aragorn. Legolas sah den Mann mit großen Augen an: "Du weißt es?" Nun waren alle anderen Männer ganz und gar irritiert. "Was geht hier vor?", fragte Frodo, seine blauen Augen starrten in die blau- grünen des Elben. Aragorn erklärte seinen Freunden, dass er in den Höhlen von Moria zwei Gestalten gesehen hatte, Gandalf ihm jedoch versichert hatte, das ihre Verfolger Freunde waren. Auch Legolas erzählte von den verschiedenfarbigen Pfeilen. "Wir werden schon noch herausfinden ob unsere zwei Verfolger Freund oder Feind sind. Doch jetzt sollten wir nach Lothlorien gehen!" Und die acht Gefährten brachen auf.  
  
Isàdria und Inaeè waren inzwischen im Wald angelangt und ritten zwischen den großen Bäumen herum. Die Mädchen konnten die Schönheit dieses Ortes nicht glauben. "Es ist einfach wunderbar!", meinte Inaeè und berührte die Blätter eines Baumes. "Ja, ich verstehe gut, wieso du unbedingt nach Lothlor-... Was war das?" Inaeè sah ihre Freundin fragend an. "Was war wa-... oh..." Die beiden Freundinnen waren von Elben umzingelt. Der Anführer, wie es schien, trat vor und musterte die beiden. "Daro!?!" Inaeè wollte etwas sagen, doch eine andere Elbe kam ihr zuvor. "Wenn ihr Freunde seit, nehmt eure Hüte ab, damit wir eure Gesichter sehen können!" Gleichzeitig zogen die Mädchen ihre großen Hüte herunter und blickten in die Runde. Die Elben schnappten nach Luft und erst jetzt wurde den beiden Mädchen klar, wie schrecklich sie eigentlich aussehen mussten. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und ihre Haut aufgeschürft. An manchen Körperstellen hatten sie leichtere oder, in Inaeès Fall, schwerere Verletzungen. Sie hatten schon lange kein heißes Wasser mehr gesehen und dufteten daher auch nicht gerade.  
  
Der Anführer der Elben erkannte, dass die Mädchen nur Freunde sein konnten und sprach: "Kommt, wir bringen euch in unsere Stadt. Dort kann man eure Wunden heilen!" Mit diesen Worten geleitete die Elbentruppe die beiden Freundinnen in die Stadt von Lothlorien. Dort angelangt brachte man sie zu Lady Galadriel, die sie milde anlächelte. "Ich habe euch erwartet. Aber wie ich sehe, sollte man erst eure Wunden versorgen ehe wir weiterreden können.", dann wandte sie sich an eine Elbenfrau: "Bring sie bitte zu den Heilern und sorge für sie." Die Elbe nickte und bat die Mädchen ihr zu folgen. Die drei gingen eine Treppe hinauf und folgten der Elbe in ein großes Zimmer. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen andere Elben in das Zimmer und trugen zwei Wannen herein. Die Wannen wurden mit heißem Wasser und einer Flüssigkeit, die, die Mädchen nicht kannten. Isàdria und Inaeè zogen sich aus und sanken in das warme und duftende Wasser. Zwei junge Elbenmädchen wuschen ihnen die Haare (obwohl sich Inaeè und Isàdria zuerst dagegen sträubten) und eine andere Elbe brachte frische Kleidung herein. Nach dem Bad versorgten zwei Heiler die Wunden der Mädchen und sie bekamen etwas zu essen und zu trinken.  
  
Isàdria und Inaeè saßen (in Handtücher eingewickelt) auf einem Bett und redeten miteinander, als wieder ein paar Elben in den Raum kamen. "Lady Galadriel wünscht euch zu sprechen!", sagte einer von ihnen und griff nach der Kleidung, die man für die Freundinnen gebracht hatte.  
  
Inaeè zog ein silbergraues Kleid an, das Hinten ein wenig länger war und ihre Figur perfekt betonte. Der Ausschnitt des Kleides war tief. Ihre Haare wurden mit silbernen Haarnadeln hochgesteckt und nur zwei Strähnen fielen in ihr Gesicht.  
  
Für Isàdria hatte man ein schulterfreies weißes Kleid gebracht, welches Hinten ebenfalls länger war, jedoch einen Schlitz bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln hatte. Eine Elbe flocht dünne silberne und weiße Bänder in das offene rote Haar der Elbe und flocht auch ein weißes Band in jede der zwei Strähnen, die vor ihrem Ohr herunterfielen.  
  
Als sich die beiden Mädchen im Spiegel betrachteten, waren sie sprachlos. Noch nie hatte etwas so gut gesessen. Die Kleider passten so gut, als ob sie extra für sie geschneidert worden wären und glitzerten im Mondlicht.  
  
So schnell sie konnten liefen sie die Treppen hinunter um mit Lady Galadriel zu sprechen. Die Elbe lächelte die Mädchen an: "Ihr habt euch anscheinend schon gut von euren Strapazen erholt!" Beide nickten und Galadirel sprach weiter: "Es ist sehr tapfer von euch den Gefährten zu folgen und ihnen zu helfen den Ringe zu zerstören. Ihr werdet vielen Gefahren entgegentreten, doch ihr habt den Mut einer echten Waldelbe." Isàdria lief leicht rosa an und senkte ihren Kopf. Gadariel blickte aus dem großen Fenster: "Die Gefährten des Ringträgers werden bald kommen. Ihr geht wohl besser, es sei denn ihr wollt ihnen entgegentreten. Ansonsten könnt ihr euch frei bewegen." Die beiden Elbenmädchen nickten und verabschiedeten sich von der Elbe.  
  
Sie verschwanden gerade noch rechtzeitig denn kurz darauf kamen die Männer und wurden von Galadriel begrüßt.  
  
Als die Nacht vollends hereinbrach beschlossen die Elbenmädchen ein wenig herumzulaufen. Als sie an einer Wegkreuzung angelangt waren, konnten sie sich nicht so recht entscheiden wohin sie gehen sollten. "Links!", meine Inaeè bestimmt, doch Isàdria war anderer Meinung: "Rechts!" "Am besten wir trennen uns!", sagte Inaeè und betrat ihren Weg. Isàdria nickte und ging an ihrem Weg entlang.  
  
Inaeè war an einer Lichtung angelangt und konnte ein Licht sehen. Im nächsten Moment rannte eine kleine Gestalt in ihre Richtung und rammte sie. "Autsch!", stöhnte Inaeè und hielt ihren Fuß, der immer noch ein wenig schmerzte, fest. Erschrocken richtete sich die andere Gestalt, die offensichtlich ein Mann war, auf und entschuldigte sich mehrmals. Als er ihr aufhalf blickte Inaeè in zwei große blaue Augen und erstarrte. "Seit ihr... Frodo Beutlin?", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, doch der junge Mann verstand sie. "Ja, kennen wir uns Mylady?", fragte er leicht irritiert. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen musste lächeln und reichte ihm ihre Hand. "Na ja... ihr kennt mich nicht, aber ich kenne euch Herr Frodo." Frodo nahm ihre Hand an und wollte sie, wie es sich für eine Gentleman gehörte, küssen, doch Inaeè drückte fest zu und schüttelte seine Hand. Der junge Hobbit lachte überrascht auf: "Für eine Lady habt ihr einen festen Händedruck!" Inaeè lachte mit ihm: "Das kommt davon, dass ich nicht wirklich eine Lady bin." Frodo schien leicht überrascht zu sein. "Aber ihr seht wie eine Lady aus! Ein zartes Wesen, dass mich mit ihrer Schönheit blendet! Was könnt ihr denn anderes als eine Lady sein?" Inaeè musste sich gewaltig zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszulachen, denn der Blick des Hobbits war einfach zu göttlich. Sein Mund hing weit offen und seine Augen waren groß. Er griff mit einer Hand an sein Herz und spielte die Rolle des Schockierten. "Ich bin bei Gott keine Lady. Ich bin eine Kriegerin!", antwortete Inaeè nicht ohne Stolz. Nun war Frodo wirklich überrascht: "Ihr und eine Kriegerin?" Inaeè nickte: "Ja, in der Tat eine Kriegerin. Aber nun entschuldigt mich, Ich bin schon spät dran. Meine Freundin ist sicher schon krank vor Sorge! Gute Nacht Herr Frodo!" Mit diesen Worten lief sie den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer zurück. "Gute Nacht Mylad-... meine Kriegerin!", verabschiedete sich der junge Hobbit und ging schmunzelnd zu seinen Freunden zurück.  
  
Isàdria war zum Bach gegangen und kniete sich neben dem fließenden kleinen Strom hin. Mit einer Hand berührte sie die Oberfläche des Wassers und summte leise vor sich hin. Dann blickte sie zum Mond und lächelte. Die rothaarige Elbe liebte den Mond. Sie wurde in einer Vollmondnacht geboren und wurde daher magisch von ihm angezogen. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Rascheln hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte die Umrisse eines Elben. Schnell stand sie auf und starrte die Gestalt interessiert an: "Darf ich fragen wen ich gerade ziemlich dumm anstarre?" Die Gestalt lachte amüsiert und trat ins Licht des Mondes. Isàdrias Augen weiteten sich: "Legolas Grünblatt... wer hätte das gedacht!" Der junge Elb sah das Mädchen überrascht an. "Woher kennt ihr mich Mylady?", fragte er und trat näher an sie heran. Das Mädchen blickte ein wenig verlegen zu Boden: "Woher ich sie kenne, Mylord, ist nicht von belangen." Legolas lachte wieder leise: "Nennt mich nicht Mylord! Das macht mich so alt. Nennt mich Legolas!" Isàdria sah auf und lächelte: "Nur wenn ihr mich nicht mehr Mylady nennt!" Legolas kam noch näher und nahm ihre Hand: "Und wie soll ich euch dann nennen?" Die Elbe überlegte und lief plötzlich rot an, als Legolas ihre Hand küsste. "Ähm... nennt mich wie ihr wollt. Nur nicht Mylady.", murmelte sie verlegen. Legolas lächelte sie verschmitzt an: "Ich bin nicht besonders gut im Namen geben. Also werde ich euch wohl oder übel immer noch Mylady nennen müssen. Es sei denn ihr sagt mir euren Namen." Isàdria blickte in seine blau-grünen Augen: "Es würde schon reichen wenn ihr mich mit "Du" anredet." Legolas schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, das gehört sich nicht. Bevor ich euren Namen nicht weiß kann ich euch nicht mit "Du" anreden!" Der Rotschopf zuckte mit den Schultern: "Dann werdet ihr mich wohl ewig Mylady nennen, denn meinen Namen werde ich euch ganz sicher nicht verraten, Legolas! Gute Nacht!" Isàdria drehte sich um und ging die Treppen zum Weg hinauf. Oben angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal um und gab Legolas einen Luftkuss. Lächelnd verschwand sie hinter den Büschen und sah nicht, wie der Elbenprinz eine große Show daraus machte, den Kuss zu fangen und ihn schließlich, breit grinsend, an seine Wange drückte. "Süße Träume, Mylady.", flüsterte er und kehrte zu seinen Gefährten zurück.  
  
In dieser Nacht schliefen vier Personen mit süßen Träumen.  
  
  
  
A/N lasst mich nicht betteln!!! 


	6. Der nächste Morgen

A/N Leute... ich liebe euch!!!... die reviews motivieren mich wirklich diese Geschichte weiter zu schreiben!!!... hier ist erst mal das nächste Kapitel... Nova  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo wurde am nächsten Morgen von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen aufgeweckt. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und streckte sich. Dann fielen ihm die Ereignisse des letzten Abends wieder ein. "Die kleine Kriegerin!" Schnell sprang er auf und wollte in Richtung Fluss rennen um sich zu waschen.... doch er stolperte über Sam. Dieser grummelte empört in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd lief er zum kleinen Fluss hinunter und kniete sich an den Rand des klaren Wassers. Er beugte sich über das Wasser um sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten.  
  
Ein junger Hobbit mit roten Wangen und funkelnden Augen blickte ihm entgegen und Frodo stutzte. Seit Beginn dieser verhängnisvollen Reise hatte er nicht mehr so gesund und lebendig ausgesehen.  
  
"Du siehst so glücklich aus Frodo. Woher das wohl kommen mag?", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme in sein Ohr.  
  
Frodo schrie überrascht auf und wäre fast ins Wasser gefallen, doch die Person, gesprochen hatte, packte ihn und zog ihn schnell zurück.  
  
Als Frodo sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte, griff er sich ans Herz. "Musst du mich schon so früh am Morgen erschrecken Legolas? Ich hatte einen halben Herzinfarkt!"  
  
Der Elb lächelte den Hobbit amüsiert an.  
  
"Du bist doch sonst immer so auf der Hut. Ist es Lothlorien oder etwas anderes, das deine Sinne so vernebelt hat?", fragte er und setzte sich neben Frodo ans Wasser.  
  
Der kleine Hobbit spürte förmlich wie er rot wurde.  
  
Sollte er dem Elben wirklich von seiner nächtlichen Begegnung mit der bezaubernden Kriegerin erzählen?  
  
Er musterte seinen blonden Kameraden genauer und erkannte, dass auch er ein verträumtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.  
  
"Anscheinend war ich nicht der Einzige, den etwas verzaubert hat. Ich gehe doch recht in dieser Annahme, oder?", sagte er und grinste wissend.  
  
Legolas schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf um den verträumten Blick ab zu schütteln und lachte verlegen.  
  
"Nun ja, sagen wir mal so... Ich hatte gestern Abend ein paar schöne Minuten.", murmelte der Elb und seine Wangen färbten sich verdächtig rosa.  
  
Doch dann wandte er sich abrupt wieder Frodo zu. "Und was ist dir so wunderbares passiert?"  
  
"Ich hatte ebenfalls ein paar schöne Minuten."  
  
Legolas wurde hellhörig. "Hat dich eine Elbin mit ihrem Charme verzaubert? Oder gar ein Elb?"  
  
Frodo blickte Legolas ungläubig an. "Ein Elb? Ja sicher!... Nein, mich hat keine Elbenfrau verzaubert, aber sie war mindestens genau so schön wie eine Elbe."  
  
Frodos Augen nahmen wieder diesen verträumten Zustand an als er weitersprach. "Sie hatte meine Größe und die Schönheit der Elben."  
  
Legolas versuchte sich alles was Frodo sagte bildlich vor zu stellen. "Klingt interessant. Wie lautet ihr Name?"  
  
Frodo stutzte plötzlich. "Ich wusste doch, dass ich etwas vergessen habe!"  
  
Der Elb lachte auf. "Es hat dich anscheinend voll erwischt mein lieber Hobbit! Du musst sie mir bei Gelegenheit einmal vorstellen."  
  
Frodo wurde scharlachrot, doch dann fiel ihm wieder etwas ein.  
  
"Und was hast du gestern so interessantes erlebt, dass du mit diesem träumerischen Blick herum rennst?"  
  
Legolas räusperte sich verlegen und stand dann auf. "Nichts, ich hatte nur eine kurze Unterhaltung mit einer Elbe, sonst nichts. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich habe Haldir versprochen ihn zu treffen."  
  
Geschmeidig sprang der Elb auf einen Ast und verschwand im dichten Blätterwerk.  
  
Frodo sah ihm grinsend hinterher. "Wer's glaubt."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"-naeé? Inaeé! INAEÉ!!! Verdammt noch mal, steh endlich auf!!!"  
  
Ein riesiges Kissen traf das kleine Elbenmädchen mit voller Wucht und sie stöhnte auf ehe sie murmelte: "Lass mich noch ein Bisschen Mami."  
  
Isádrias Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. "Was hast du gerade gesagt!?"  
  
Die Elbe lief schnurstracks zu Inaeé's Bett hinüber und zog ihr die Decke weg.  
  
Diese fluchte leise vor sich hin und richtete sich schließlich langsam auf. Ihre Haare standen ihr wirr vom Kopf und sie rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.  
  
Isádria hastete inzwischen im Zimmer umher und sammelte ihre alten Kleidungsstücke, die jetzt wieder sauber waren, ein. Dann warf sie ihrer Freundin den Stoß zu und die kleine Halbelbin quietschte empört.  
  
"Komm schon, wenn du noch länger so herumtrödelst verpassen wir das Frühstück!", rief Isádria und band ihre Haare zusammen.  
  
Bei der Erwähnung von Frühstück war Inaeé hellwach. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war sie aufgesprungen und zog sich hastig ihre Kleidung an.  
  
Dann rannte sie zur Tür und riss sie auf.  
  
Schnell wandte sie sich noch einmal um. "Kommst du endlich? Also wirklich diese Elben... so was von langsam..."  
  
Isádria seufzte auf, rollte ihre Augen und folgte ihrer Freundin zum großen Saal hinunter.  
  
"Also wirklich, Hobbits und Essen."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Unterwegs trafen die beiden Freundinnen immer wieder auf Elben, die sie freundlich begrüßten. Auch Isádrias Kusine Tandelia trafen sie.  
  
Die blonde Elbe umarmte ihre Kusine überschwänglich und begann begeistert zu schwafeln.  
  
"Dann habe ich mich also doch nicht verhört, als sie in der Küche gesagt haben, dass eine rothaarige Elbe und eine Miniaturform von einer Elbe in Lothlorien sind. Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen liebste Kusine! Was führt dich denn hier her?"  
  
Isádria befreite sich aus der engen Umarmung und lächelte. "Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen Tandelia. Arbeitest du nicht mehr als Heilerin? Ich habe dich gestern nicht in den Krankenräumen gesehen."  
  
Tandelias Augen weiteten sich. "Ihr war verletzt!!! Wie geht es euch? Warum seit ihr schon wieder auf den Beinen!?!", rief sie aufgebracht.  
  
Inaeé legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf Tandelias Unterarm. "Keine Sorge uns geht es gut."  
  
Tandelias Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder und die Elbe lächelte erneut. "Dann ist ja gut. Ich muss jetzt schnell weiter, denn ich bin immer noch eine Heilerin und die Arbeit ruft! Kommt nach dem Frühstück in die Krankenräume, dann können wir erst mal alles nachholen!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten lief sie die Treppe zu den Krankenräumen hinauf.  
  
Isádria und Inaeé grinsten ihr hinterher. Tandelia war Isádrias liebste Kusine und Inaeé mochte sie auch gern, denn sie war die Einzige die, die beiden so hinnahm wie sie waren.  
  
...*grummel**knurr*...  
  
Inaeé wurde rot und hielt sich den Bauch.  
  
"Hunger!"  
  
Schnell setzten die beiden ihren Weg zur Halle wieder fort und kamen schließlich auch an (nach mehrmaligem Verlaufen).  
  
Ein Elb öffnete ihnen die Tür und sie traten ein.  
  
In der ganzen Halle saßen Elben und redeten munter miteinander. An einer Wand standen Tische, die mit Essen überladen waren und die beiden steuerten kerzengerade darauf zu.  
  
Schnell hatten sie sich ihren Teller mit allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten angehäuft und setzten sich an einen leeren Tisch. Da sie einen riesigen Hunger hatten, war alles auf ihren Tellern innerhalb kürzester Zeit verschwunden und sie lehnten sich zufrieden zurück.  
  
Doch wirklich viel Ruhe gönnte man ihnen nicht, den schon kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und acht Personen traten ein.  
  
Isádria richtete sich abrupt auf und Inaeé drehte sich blitzschnell um.  
  
"Die Gefährten."  
  
Legolas' Blick schweifte über die Halle, anscheinend auf der Suche nach jemandem und er war kurz davor die beiden zu entdecken.  
  
Isádria saß wie gelähmt da, doch Inaeé zog sie schnell unter den Tisch.  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", wollte die Halbelbe wissen.  
  
Isádria zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir müssen uns aus der Halle schleichen, was aber ziemlich schwierig sein dürfte. Am besten du läufst vor mir, damit man dich nicht sehen kann."  
  
Inaeé nickte. "Aber was ist mit deinen Haaren. Die stechen unter all diese Blondschöpfen doch ein wenig heraus."  
  
Isádria riss kurzerhand das weiße Tischtuch vom Tisch herunter und Inaeé fing die Teller, die herunterfielen, auf. Das Tuch wickelte sie um ihren Kopf und ließ es dann hinter ihrem Rücken herunterhängen.  
  
"Komm, so lange sie noch ihre Teller anrichten."  
  
Vorsichtig krochen die beiden unter dem Tisch hervor und erntete ein paar curiose Blicke von ein paar Elben.  
  
Inaeé stellte sich schnell vor Isádria und dann liefen sie schnell an der Wand entlang zur Tür.  
  
Aragorn, der sich gerade umsah, musterte die beiden flüchtenden Elben interessiert. Dann stieß er Legolas an. "Weißt du, was mit diesen beiden los ist?"  
  
Legolas drehte sich ebenfalls um und erblickte die beiden Freundinnen. Die Figur der Größeren kam ihm bekannt vor.  
  
"Hey, das ist die Kleine von gestern!", rief Frodo plötzlich und ließ seinen Teller fallen.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen zuckten zusammen und rannten im Eiltempo aus der Halle hinaus.  
  
Alle außer Legolas starrten den Hobbit fragend an und dieser lief rosa an. "Ähm... nicht so wichtig."  
  
Frodo tippte Legolas, der noch immer zum Ausgang starrte, an. "Was ist los?"  
  
Der Elb beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als ob unsere nächtlichen Begegnungen sich kennen würden."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N ok, ich weiß dass es nicht wirklich interessant war... aber das nächste Kapitel wird wieder etwas spannender... reviewt bitte trotzdem Nova 


	7. Galadirels wunderbare Idee

A/N danke für die reviews.... schreibt nur weiter so fleißig!!!!!!!...... hier ist trotz dem ganzen Schulstress das nächste Kapitel.... wann das nächste kommt ist noch nicht ab zu sehen..... Nova  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Isádria und Inaeé hasteten die Gänge zu den Krankenzimmern entlang und ernteten nicht wenig amüsierte Blicke.  
  
Atemlos kamen sie schließlich vor der weißen Tür zu stehen und gingen hinein.  
  
Tandelia war gerade damit beschäftigt einem Elben die Hand zu verbinden. Dabei blickte sie ihn immer wieder schüchtern an und lächelte. Ihre Wangen glühten förmlich, doch die Sympathie schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen, denn der Elb grinste sie verführerisch an.  
  
Inaeés Unterkiefer klappte nach Unten und sie wandte mühselig ihren Blick ihrer Kameradin zu. "Ich dachte, dass Tandelia allen Freuden und Genüssen des weltlichen Lebens wiedersagt hat und sich nur noch dem Heilen widmen wollte."  
  
Isádria tat Inaeés Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Tandelia und ihren Beziehungen mit dem halben Heer von Lothlorien entsagen!? Wohl kaum."  
  
Tandelia bemerkte die beiden Freundinnen schließlich und verscheuchte ihre neueste Errungenschaft hastig.  
  
"Isádria, Inaeé! Was für eine Freude euch zu sehen!", rief sie und lächelte breit. Inaeé senkte den Kopf und murmelte etwas das verdächtig wie 'wer's glaubt' klang. Isádria gab ihr nur einen Stoß in die Rippen und ging zu einem der Tische um sich hin zu setzten.  
  
"Ich denke mal, dass wir uns viel zu erzählen haben Kusine. Wo soll man da beginnen?"  
  
Tandelia und Inaeé setzten sich ebenfalls hin und zwischen den dreien begann ein angeregtes Gespräch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Habt ihr alles zusammen gepackt?", fragte Aragorn seine Kameraden und schnallte sein Schwert fest.  
  
Die Gefährten nickten und machten sich auf um sich von Galadriel und dem friedlichen Lothlorien zu verabschieden.  
  
Zweien fiel es besonders schwer.  
  
"Was wenn ich sie nie wieder sehe?", fragte Frodo leicht verzweifelt an Legolas gerichtet. Der Elb legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter des Hobbits. "Keine Sorge, du wirst die kleine Elbe schon wieder sehen."  
  
Dann wandte er seinen Blick auf die umliegenden Bäume und murmelte: "Und ich hoffentlich auch meine."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Die drei Elbenmädchen redeten noch immer munter miteinander und hatten ganz die Zeit vergessen. Doch sie wurden etwas unsanft aus ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt gerissen........ nämlich durch einen schnaufenden Elb, der ins Zimmer gestolpert kam.  
  
  
  
"Man sucht euch schon überall Mädchen!!! Kommt endlich mal in die Gänge, Frau Galadriel will euch sehen!", rief er und holte tief Luft.  
  
  
  
Isádira und Inaeé blickten sich fragend an.  
  
  
  
"Was sie wohl von uns will?", wunderte sich Inaeé, doch Tandelia hatte die Antwort parat.  
  
  
  
"Bei den Valar! Natürlich!!! Die Gefährten setzten heute ihren Weg fort!"  
  
  
  
"WAS!?!"  
  
  
  
Mit einem Satz waren die beiden Kameradinnen aufgesprungen und rannten zur Tür. Den schnaufenden Elb stießen sie einfach auf die Seite und er schrie empört auf. Doch Tandelia nahm sich ihm sofort fachmännisch, oder in diesem Fall eher fachfrauisch an.  
  
  
  
"Komm, mein Lieber. Ruh dich erst mal aus. Ich werde sehen was ich für dich tun kann.", während sie das sagte, breitete sich ein verführerisches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus und der Elb blickte sie erwartend an.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Da seid ihr ja.", begrüßte Galadriel die beiden Freundinnen. "Ich habe schon alles für euch zusammenpacken lassen."  
  
  
  
Zwei Elben traten zu Isádria und Inaeé und reichten jeder von ihnen einen vollgestopften Beutel und einen Stoß Kleidung.  
  
  
  
"Sollen wir die Kleidung etwa mit nach Mordor schleppen?", wollte Inaeé skeptisch wissen.  
  
  
  
Galadriel schüttelte den Kopf: "Zieht euch um. Eure alten Kleider sind alt und zerrissen. Ihr werdet etwas neues brauchen."  
  
  
  
Gesagt, getan..... schon nach kurzer Zeit standen die beiden Kameradinnen in der Kleidung der lothlorischen Wachen da und musterten sich gegenseitig.  
  
  
  
Galadriel erhob wieder das Wort.  
  
  
  
"Ihr müsst eure Haare zurück binden und Kapuzen aufsetzen. Niemand darf wissen, dass ihr weiblich seid."  
  
  
  
Isádria winkte mit der Hand ab: "Keine Sorge, uns wird schon keiner enttarnen."  
  
  
  
Galadriel ließ sich nicht beirren. "Die Gefährten sind misstrauisch. Schnürt eure Hüften und Brüste in Leinenbänder. Ihr müsst wie Männer aussehen, sonst werden sie euch schnell enttarnen und alles ist verloren!"  
  
  
  
Darauf konnten die Mädchen nicht antworten und so taten sie was man ihnen sagte.  
  
Galadriel sah sich die beiden schließlich zufrieden an.  
  
  
  
"Gut, folgt mir."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Da kommt die hohe Frau.", murmelte Gimli träumerisch und Legolas schmunzelte über die kindliche Art des Zwerges.  
  
  
  
Aragorn trat vor und verneigte sich vor Galadriel.  
  
  
  
"Wir wollen uns für eure Gastfreundschaft bedanken und uns verabschieden. Unsere Reise kann nicht weiter aufgeschoben werden."  
  
  
  
Legolas bemerkte zwei verhüllte Gestalten hinter Galadriel. Anscheinend versuchten sie nicht gesehen zu werden und tuschelten leise miteinander.  
  
  
  
wer das wohl sein mag?   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Wieso hat sie uns zu den Gefährten geführt! Sie dürfen uns doch nicht sehen!", fragte Inaeé gereizt und Isádria hielt ihr nervös den Mund zu.  
  
  
  
"Sei bloß still. Sonst erkennt uns noch jemand. Galadriel wird schon wissen was sie macht."  
  
  
  
..... oh ja, sie wusste ganz genau was sie tat......  
  
  
  
"Ich will euch zwei meiner treuesten Krieger mitschicken. Sie werden euch auf eurem gefährlichen Weg begleiten."  
  
  
  
Sie trat etwas zurück und die Gefährten hatten freie Sicht auf die beiden Krieger.  
  
  
  
Gimli musterte sie abschätzend. "Die sehen aber ziemlich schmächtig aus."  
  
  
  
Isádrias Kopf schoss nach Oben, doch sie senkte ihn schnell wieder und knurrte: "Stärker als du sind wir alle mal."  
  
  
  
Gimlis Augenbraue hob sich leicht. "Und hohe Stimmen haben sie auch. Und das sollen Männer sein?"  
  
  
  
Inzwischen hatten die Hobbits Inaeé umkreist und sahen sie interessiert an.  
  
  
  
Pippin trat vor sie. "Bist du ein richtiger Elb?"  
  
  
  
Inaeé trat unruhig von einem Fuß zum anderen und versuchte so tief wie möglich zu sprechen. "Nein, ich bin halb Elbe und halb Hobbit.... ÄHM.... halb ELB und halb Hobbit!!!"  
  
  
  
Isádria kicherte leise, doch das Lachen verging ihr, als Legolas vor ihr stand.  
  
  
  
"Es ist schön noch einen Genossen dabei zu haben. Kennen wir uns schon?", fragte er und versuchte unter ihre Kapuze zu schauen.  
  
  
  
Isádira drehte sich ein wenig weg und hielt mit einer Hand ihre Kapuze fest.  
  
  
  
"Nein, wir kennen uns noch nicht."  
  
  
  
Legolas wollte schon weiter reden und die Hobbits hatten gerade den Kreis um die nervöse Inaeé verkleinert, doch Galadriel rettete den Moment.  
  
  
  
"Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, ihr werdet es brauchen. Aber denkt daran, die Gemeinschaft zu erhalten."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Ein paar Minuten später saßen alle Gefährten in den Booten und trieben den Fluss hinab.  
  
  
  
Inaeé hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt, da ihr auf dem kleinen Boot, das sie mit Boromir, Merry und Pippin teilte niemand mehr auf die Pelle rücken konnte.  
  
  
  
Isádria wurde jedoch zunehmend nervöser.  
  
  
  
Legolas behielt sie die ganze Zeit über im Auge. Er wunderte sich darüber, dass die beiden Krieger ihre Kapuzen nicht ablegten, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N war ein bisschen langweilig...... na ja..... aber ich hab ja schon ein paar Ideen wie ich weiter mache...... *fg*.... ^___________^...... es wird noch interessant..... ehrlich!!!! 


	8. Misstrauen und andere Leiden

A/N DANKE DANKE DANKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *allereviewerknuddel*.... ihr macht mich soooooo unendlich glücklich!!!!!!... *tränenausdenaugenwisch*...... viel Spaß beim Lesen.... das Kapitel wurde im Eiltempo geschrieben (vor einer halben Stunde oder so....) ich konnte euch einfach nicht länger warten lassen...... Nova  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ab hier müssen wir wieder laufen! Dort vorne können wir anlegen!", rief Aragorn den Gefährten zu und alle steuerten auf das Ufer zu.  
  
  
  
Vor ihnen lagen die Rauros Wasserfälle und keiner hatte wirkliche Lust in die schäumenden Tiefen zu segeln, daher paddelten sie um so fester um endlich an Land zu kommen.  
  
  
  
Sam, der leicht seekrank geworden war, kniete sich auf den Boden und packte glücklich zwei Grasbüschel. "Endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen."  
  
  
  
Frodo half seinem Kameraden schmunzelnd wieder auf und half den anderen, ein Lager zu machen.  
  
  
  
Doch die meisten der Gefährten waren ziemlich abgelenkt.......  
  
"Warum hast du eigentlich deine Kapuze so weit herunter gezogen?", fragte Pippin neugierig und versuchte unter die Kapuze zu blicken. Inaeé zog sie noch tiefer ins Gesicht und trat ein wenig zurück.  
  
"Ich... äh... öhm... na ja...-"  
  
"Er hatte einen schweren Unfall und ist seither entstellt!", warf Isádria schnell ein und rettete ihre Kameradin, die erleichtert aufatmete.  
  
  
  
Legolas kam ebenfalls dazu und musterte Isádria: "Und warum verdeckst du dein Gesicht?"  
  
  
  
Isádria stockte... warum musste dieser dumme Elb immer solche Fragen parat haben!?!  
  
tief einatmen... und wieder ausatmen.... lass dich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen Isádria.... du findest schon eine passende Ausrede   
  
  
  
"Nun ja... ich... ich wurde als kleines Mäd... ÄH kleiner Junge von Wölfen angegriffen und..."  
  
  
  
"Und die hätten meinen lieben Kameraden fast zerfleischt!", rief Inaeé dazwischen und Isádria musste sich gehörig am Riemen reißen um dem jungen Mädchen keine Kopfnuss zu geben.  
  
"Ähm ja... aber ich habe überlebt, doch seither zeige ich niemandem mein Gesicht."  
  
  
  
Legolas nickte obwohl ihm die ganze Sache nicht ganz geheuer war.  
  
  
  
Gimli war ganz und gar nicht begeistert: "Lady Galadriel hat uns zwei Krüppel als Hilfe mitgeschickt!?! Sollen wir die etwa den Orcs als Frischfleisch vorwerfen!?!"  
  
  
  
Die beiden Mädchen gingen einen Schritt nach vorne und bauten sich vor dem Zwerg auf, besannen sich jedoch schnell wieder. Denn sie malten sich in ihren Köpfen schon aus, wie ihre Kapuzen während einer kurzen macht-Gimli- fertig Zeit herunter fallen würden und alles auffliegen würde.  
  
  
  
Also ließen sie gezwungenermaßen wieder von ihm ab und gingen zur einzigen netten Person hinüber, dem Anführer der Truppe, Aragorn.  
  
  
  
Doch dieser musste natürlich auch gleich wieder Fragen stellen.  
  
  
  
"Wie lauten eigentlich eure Namen?", wollte er wissen, und das war eine berechtigte Frage.  
  
Weniger Berechtigt war die Tatsache, dass alle Gefährten einen Kreis um die Neulinge machten und sie anstarrten.  
  
  
  
Inaeé und Isádria starrten sich leicht panisch an (obwohl man das nicht wirklich unter der Kapuze sehen konnte), doch Inaeé hatte einen ihrer seltenen Geistesblitze (sie war ja zur Hälfte ein Hobbit, was sie natürlich um einiges gemütlicher und träger machte).  
  
  
  
"Ich heiße Caebaran und mein Kamerad heißt Helluin."  
  
  
  
Legolas blickte die beiden erstaunt an: "Ihr heißt erdbraun und eisblau?"  
  
  
  
Isádria verstand sofort und lobte Inaeé innerlich: "Man hat uns nach unserer Augenfarbe benannt."  
  
Aragorn, der den Frieden unter den Gefährten bewahren wollte, nickte und scheuchte sie im Lager herum um alles auf zu bauen.  
  
  
  
Doch etwas fehlte....  
  
  
  
"Wo ist Frodo?", fragte Merry plötzlich.  
  
  
  
Die anderen blickten sich verwundert um und erkannten, dass Boromir ebenfalls fehlte.  
  
  
  
In ihren Körpern breitete sich Panik aus und sie rannten sofort in den Wald um die beiden zu suchen.  
  
  
  
Doch es war schon zu spät.  
  
  
  
Boromir hatte sich dem Willen des Ringes gebeugt und die Gefährten verraten. Die Folgen seines Tun's sickerten in seine Knochen und er sah sich panisch um.  
  
  
  
"Frodo! Forodo, wo bist du? Es tut mir leid!"  
  
  
  
Er brach auf dem Boden zusammen und seine Hände krallten sich verzweifelt im Boden fest: "Es tut mir so leid."  
  
  
  
Dann ging alles Schlag auf Schlag.  
  
  
  
Orcschreie waren zu hören und ein paar Sekunden später durchfluteten sie den ganzen Waldabschnitt.  
  
  
  
Die Gefährten kämpften tapfer, verloren sich jedoch gegenseitig.  
  
  
  
Isádria und Inaeé blieben dicht beieinander, da sie alleine keine wirkliche Chance gegen so viele Orcs gehabt hätten. Sie kämpften tapfer, wenn auch nicht so effektiv wie Legolas und Gimli, die ganz in ihrer Nähe waren.  
  
  
  
Dann hörten sie es.... das Horn Gondors....  
  
  
  
"Legolas blickte zu seinen Kameraden: "Boromir!"  
  
  
  
Die vier rannten den Hügel hinauf und folgten den übrig gebliebenen Orcs.  
  
  
  
Was sie auf der andere Seite fanden, ließ sie erstarren.  
  
  
  
Der Boden war mit Orcleichen bedeckt und inmitten des ganzen saß Aragorn. In seinen Armen lag Boromir, tot.  
  
  
  
"Bei den Valar...", flüsterte Isádria und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
  
  
Aragorn drehte sich zu ihnen um und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich seine Trauer.  
  
  
  
"Merry und Pippin wurden von den Orcs entführt. Frodo und Sam sind verschwunden und Boromir ist tot... ich habe versagt."  
  
  
  
Legolas und Gimli gingen zum Waldläufer und halfen ihm Boromir zum Ufer des Anduin zu tragen, während Inaeé und Isádria stumm neben ihnen herliefen.  
  
  
  
Etwas später fand Boromir in den Tiefen der Rauros-Fälle sein nasses Grab.  
  
  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", wollte Isádria wissen.  
  
  
  
Legolas blickte zur anderen Uferseite: "Frodo und Sam sind noch nicht weit, wir können sie noch einholen!"  
  
  
  
Sekundenlanges Schweigen trat ein und schließlich fügte Legolas hinzu: "Du willst ihnen gar nicht folgen, hab ich recht?"  
  
  
  
Aragorn nickte: "Frodos Schicksal liegt von nun an nicht mehr in unserer Hand, wohl aber das Leben von Merry und Pippin. Wir werden den Orcs folgen."  
  
  
  
Die anderen nickten und lächelten ein wenig.  
  
  
  
Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli legten ihre Hände zusammen und sahen die beiden Mädchen aufmunternd an.  
  
  
  
Beide lächelten und legten ihre Hände ebenfalls auf die der Männer.  
  
  
  
"Wir werden es schaffen!"  
  
  
  
Mit diesen Worten packten sie ihre Sachen und rannten den Orcspuren hinterher.  
  
  
  
In den Körpern der beiden Elbenmädchen breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme aus, die Wärme des Wissens.... sie gehörten nun entgültig zu den Gefährten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N hui.... das war ja was, war zwar leicht schnell und chaotisch aber ich kann so zeugs einfach nicht schreiben.. Wie wird es wohl weiter gehen? Reviewt!!! Nova 


	9. Vertrauen oder Verdacht?

A/N ... hallo.... *kopfvorderaufgebrachtenmengeduck*... tut mir so so so so unglaublich leid, dass ich nichts schon früher weiter geschrieben hab... und dann tut es mir auch noch leid, dass dieses Kapitel kurz, kürzer, am kürzesten ist.... und außerdem todlangweilig.... ich verspreche euch, dass das nächste interessanter wird!!!!!!!!!!!... Ps: ich hab ne eigene Gallerie im net... ihr könnt ja mal drauf gehen uns gucken, wenn ihr wollt... ich werde bald mal meine ganzen Charaktere zeichnen... irgendwann einmal... wenn ich Zeit habe...  
  
elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/p/f/pfote/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gimli, steh' nicht so dumm herum sondern komm endlich!"  
  
Der Zwerg versuchte vergeblich seinen Atem wieder zu regulieren und so mussten die anderen wohl oder übel eine Pause einlegen.  
  
Die fünf Kameraden waren schon den ganzen Tag den Orcs hinterher gerannt und Gimli war eben nicht für Verfolgungsjagden gebaut.  
  
Aber auch Inaeè hatte ihre Probleme mit dem Eiltempo der Großen.  
  
"Isàdria, könnt ihr nicht ein bisschen langsamer laufen? Gimli und ich kommen ja kaum nach.", flüsterte die kleine Halbelbe außer Atem.  
  
Ihre Freundin blickte sie mitleidig an: "Keine Sorge wir werden bald unser Lager aufschlagen. Die Sonne geht schon unter."  
  
Da Gimli endlich wieder normal atmen konnte, setzten sie ihren Weg fort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hier können wir unser Lager aufschlagen.", meinte Aragorn, als er die Umgebung, oder dass was man in der Dunkelheit eben sah, überblickte.  
  
Erleichtert sanken Gimli und Inaeè auf den Boden und lehnten sich an den Rücken des jeweils anderen.  
  
Isàdria musterte die beiden schmunzelnd.  
  
Gimli atmete tief durch: "Caebaran?"  
  
"Ja?", antwortete Inaeè alarmiert.  
  
"Ich wolle mich für meine unfreundlichen Worte entschuldigen. Du bist gar nicht so schlimm."  
  
Inaeè lachte: "Das sagst du nur, weil ich genau so leide wie du!"  
  
Gimli lachte ebenfalls mit: "Du könntest recht haben. Wir Kleinen müssen zusammenhalten!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Helluin, kannst du mir helfen Holz zu sammeln?", fragte Legolas und zwang Isàdria sich von ihren kleinen Gefährten abzuwenden.  
  
"Natürlich.", meinte sie nur und ging vorsichtig auf den Elben zu. Sie traute ihm noch nicht wirklich, denn sie spürte, dass er einen leisen Verdacht hatte, was ihre Identität anging. In seiner Gegenwart war äußerste Vorsicht geboten.  
  
"Kommst du?", riss Legolas sie aus ihren Gedanken und Isàdria folgte ihm zu ein paar Bäumen.  
  
Die beiden hatten schnell genug Holz gesammelt, doch als Isàdria zurück gehen wollte, hielt Legolas sie zurück.  
  
"Warte! Ich wollte mit dir reden."  
  
Isàdrias Inneres krampfte sich zusammen, doch sie drehte sich zum Elben um.  
  
"Setz' dich."  
  
Legolas musterte seinen neuen Kameraden genauer. Der Elb schien angespannt zu sein. er hat doch nicht etwas Angst vor mir?  
  
"Über was willst du mit mir reden?", fragte der Neue plötzlich. Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich hoch für einen Mann.  
  
Legolas fasste sich schnell wieder und lächelte: "Ich wollte dich nur etwas näher kennen lernen. Du bist heute immer etwas abgegrenzt neben uns gelaufen und hast fast kein Wort gesagt. Wie alt bist du?"  
  
Isàdria stutzte - Sie war auf ein Verhör gefasst gewesen, aber auf eine nette Unterhaltung mit dem Elben nicht.  
  
Also beschloss sie es ihm nicht all zu schwierig zu machen.  
  
"Ich bin 2465 und du?"  
  
Legolas lächelte: "2492. Dann sind wir ja fast gleich alt! Ich kenne viele Elben aus Lothlorien, aber dich habe ich noch nie gesehen. Wie kommt das?" (A/N weiß jemand genau, wie alt Legolas ist?)  
  
Isàdria überlegte eine Weile: "Ich komme ursprünglich nicht aus Lothlorien. Ich... lebte mit meinen Eltern etwas außerhalb von... Düsterwald und wir sind dann umgezogen. Ich war immer schon eher ein Einzelgänger. Ina- ähm... Caebaran ist mein einziger Freund."  
  
Legolas fiel der Versprecher natürlich auf und bevor er richtig nach dachte fragte er auch schon: "Was hättest du da fast für einen Namen gesagt?"  
  
Isàdria stand abrupt auf: "Keinen! I-ich muss jetzt gehen!"  
  
Schnell lief sie am verdutzten Elben vorbei ins Lager. Doch Legolas fiel etwas erstaunliches auf.  
  
Der Mond hatte irgendetwas unter Helluins Kapuze reflektiert und Legolas hätte schwören können, das es rote Haare waren.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd ging er ebenfalls zurück. Rote Haare... das konnte nicht sein...  
  
A/N na ja.... ich bin alles andere als begeistert mit diesem stinklangweiligen Kapitel... aber ich habe zur Zeit einfach keine richtige Inspiration... ich geh' jetzt erst mal und stopfe mich mit Schokolade voll... ES LEBE DIE FASTENZEIT!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. weibliche Instinkte

A/N... soooooo hier ist das nächste Kapitel..... ES LEBEN DIE FRAUENINSTINKTE!!!!!!!.... ähm.... viel Spaß.....  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen brachen die fünf Freunde erneut auf und wurden erst am Nachmittag von Aragorn gestoppt.  
  
"Die Reiter von Rohan! Duckt euch!"  
  
Dank der Elbenmäntel war es nicht sonderlich schwer unentdeckt zu bleiben, doch Aragorn richtete sich auf, als die Reiter vorbei kamen."  
  
"Was gibt es neues aus dem Norden, ihr Reiter von Rohan!?"  
  
Die Reiter blieben abrupt stehen und Aragorns Freunde richteten sich schnell auf um ihm bei zu stehen.  
  
Ein Reiter trat vor: "Wer seid ihr? Ein Mensch, ein Zwerg ein Elb und zwei..."  
  
"Elben.", fügte Aragorn hinzu.  
  
Der Reiter nickte: "also drei Elben... ihr seid wahrlich eine ungewöhnliche Gruppe. Was ist euer Anliegen?"  
  
"Ich bin Aragorn, und das sind Gimli, Legolas, Caebaran und Helluin. Wir verfolgen eine Bande von Orcs, die unsere Freunde entführt haben. Habt ihr sie zufällig gesehen?"  
  
Der Reiter nickte: "Ich bin Eomer, Eomunds Sohn. Ja, wir haben letzte Nacht eine Gruppe Orcs angegriffen, alle getötet und verbrannt. Aber wir haben keine anderen Personen gesehen."  
  
Innaeè trat vor: "Seid ihr euch ganz sicher? Sie wären in euren Augen nur Kinder gewesen!"  
  
Die Hobbits waren der Halbelbin ans Herz gewachsen, sie waren schließlich die einzigen Hobbits die das Mädchen jemals kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Eomer schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, tut mir Leid."  
  
Ein kurzes Gespräch folgte und Informationen wurden ausgetauscht.  
  
Dann winkte Eomer einen seiner Soldaten zu sich und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.  
  
Kurze Zeit später brachte man den fünf Freunden vier Pferde.  
  
Die Augen der Mädchen weiteten sich geschockt, als sie die Pferde erblickten.  
  
Zwei weiße Stuten zogen unruhig an den Seilen, die um ihren Hals gelegt wurden.  
  
"Medrae!?!", rief Isàdria überrascht und eine Stute hob aufgeregt den Kopf.  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck hatte sich die weiße Stute befreit und trabte zu ihrer Besitzerin.  
  
"Bei den Valar, wie kommst du denn hierher?"  
  
Innaeè ging es nicht anders. Als sie ihre Stute Largos erblickte, breitete sich ein großes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie lief zu ihrer geliebten Gefährtin hinüber.  
  
Die gesamte Männerschar staunte nicht schlecht.  
  
Eomer blinzelte ein paar mal und sprach dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Wir haben diese beiden Stuten gestern in der Nähe des Fangornwaldes gefunden. Sie waren auf dem Weg in eure Richtung. Jetzt wissen wir auch warum. Die beiden sind zwei Prachexemplare."  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen setzten sich sofort auf die Rücken der Pferde und warteten darauf, bis Aragorn, Legolas und ein grummelnder Gimli ebenfalls auf den Rücken von Hasufel und Arod saßen.  
  
Dann ging ihre Suche weiter.  
  
Die Pferde waren schnell wie der Wind und nicht viel später hatten die Freunde den Rand des alten Waldes erreicht.  
  
Vor ihnen rauchten die verbrannten Körper der Orcs und eine bedrückende Stille trat ein.  
  
Was war mit Merry und Pippin?  
  
Doch Aragorn entdeckte schon bald wichtige Hinweise.  
  
Der Waldläufer konnte den Ablauf des Kampfes auf der Erde lesen und wusste schon kurzer Zeit später, dass die beiden Hobbits in den Wald geflohen waren.  
  
"Wir müssen da rein?", fragte Gimli leicht entsetzt. Zwerge und Bäume vertrugen sich nicht sonderlich und schon gar nicht, wenn es sich dabei um Bäume aus Fangorn handelte.  
  
Doch weder sein Murren noch sein Sträuben nützte dem Zwerg etwas. Er wurde einfach gegen seinen Willen in den Wald gezerrt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Am nächsten Tag ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die nächtliche Begegnung mit einem seltsamen alten Mann und der Diebstahl der Pferde saß allen tief in den Knochen.  
  
Hatte Saruman sie etwa entdeckt?  
  
Aragorn führte den Weg, doch ein blendendes Licht ließ alle zusammen zucken.  
  
"Saruman!, Schieß Legolas!", rief Gimli und hielt seine Axt bereit.  
  
Doch der weiße Mann, den die fünf Freunde schlussendlich sahen, musste ein Traum sein.  
  
Innaeè riss ihre Augen auf und flüsterte kaum hörbar: "Gandalf...?"  
  
Der Zauberer lächelte die Halbelbin freundlich an und musterte auch Isàdria mit mildem Interesse.  
  
"Ich sehe, dass wir zwei neue Gefährten haben."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Edoras~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N hab keinen Bock, das ganze Wiedersehen zu beschreiben, den Inhalt wisst ihr ja eh schon)  
  
Gandalf der Weiße musste einige Kraft aufwenden um Theoden von Schlangenzunges giftigen Worten zu befreien.  
  
Dieser widerliche, kleine Kerl hatte jeden einzelnen Bewohner von Edoras gegen sich. Ganz besonders verabscheute ihn Eowyn, die Nichte des Königs.  
  
Die junge Frau wurde nach Theodens Heilung damit beauftragt Gimli, Legolas, Caebaran und Helluin ihre Zimmer zu zeigen.  
  
"Leider müssen sich immer zwei ein Zimmer teilen. Ist das eine schreckliche Umständlichkeit für euch?", fragte Eowyn und öffnete eine Zimmertür.  
  
Die vier Freunde schüttelten ihre Köpfe und Legolas und Gimli betraten ihr Zimmer.  
  
Das Zimmer der Mädchen war am Ende des Gangs und Eowyn trat mit ihnen ein.  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Zimmerwahl gefällt. Ich dachte mir, dass zwei Ladies sicher auch einmal ihre Privatsphäre ohne männliche Begleitung genießen wollen."  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen drehten sich geschockt um.  
  
"W-was... wie....?", stammelte Innaeè.  
  
Eowyn lachte auf: "Woher ich weiß, dass ihr Frauen seid? Nun, es braucht wohl eine um eine zu erkennen. Wissen eure Wegbegleiter etwas nichts über eure Identität?"  
  
Die beiden schüttelten ihre Köpfe und legten schließlich ihre Mäntel ab.  
  
Zwei schmutzige und müde Gesichter kamen zum Vorschein.  
  
Eowyn ergriffen sofort führsorgliche Instinkte und sie ließ den beiden Mädchen ein Bad ein.  
  
Dann half sie ihnen die ganzen Bandagen zu entfernen und die fettigen Haare zu waschen.  
  
"Es muss anstrengend sein, sich wie ein Mann benehmen zu müssen.", meinte Eowyn, als sie den Freundinnen frische Kleidung reichte.  
  
Isàdria nickte und lächelte: "Und es ist noch viel anstrengender sich ihre männlichen Gespräche an zu hören..... ähm..... Kleider?"  
  
Eowyn hatte den beiden Kleider zum anziehen gegeben und lächelte: "Natürlich, solche Schönheiten darf man doch nicht verstecken! Ich haben noch nie weibliche Elben gesehen. Und nun, kommt! Ich zeige euch die Waffenkammer!"  
  
Gut gelaunt folgten Isàdria und Innaeè ihrer neuen Verbündeten.  
  
Alle Gedanken, vielleicht von einem der Gefährten entdeckt zu werden, hatten sie aus ihren Köpfen verbannt.  
  
A/N... ähm.... ich sag jetzt erst mal nichts. aber die interessanten Stellen kommen erst Leute.... Wenn Legolas dann..... und erst wenn... *fg*... reviewt!!! 


	11. Eine perfekte Flucht oder dich nicht?

A/N ächz... sorry das es immer so lange dauert.... aber ich schreibe gerade zwei Harry Potter Geschichten, zwei Herr der Ringe Geschichten und arbeite an einer noch nicht veröffentlichen neuen Harry Potter Geschichte.... sobald der ganze Schulstress vorbei ist update ich regelmäßiger (hoffe ich jedenfalls) eure Nova  
  
In der Waffenkammer angekommen klappten den beiden Elbenmädchen die Unterkiefer nach Unten.  
  
"Phantastisch...", hauchte Isàdria und fuhr ehrfürchtig über die scharfe Klinge eines Schwertes.  
  
Inaeè war nicht minder begeistert und blickte sich im riesigen Raum um.  
  
Die Waffenkammer war prachtvoll geschmückt und überall hingen Waffen an den Wänden. Noch nie hatten die beiden Freundinnen solch eine Ansammlung von edlen Waffen gesehen. Manche hatten schon ihren Herrn im ersten Krieg gegen Sauron gedient, waren aber immer noch intakt.  
  
Eowyn nahm zwei kunstvoll geschmiedete Schwerter von ihrem Platz und reichte sie Isàdria.  
  
Die eisblauen Augen der Elbe weiteten sich überrascht über das edle Geschenk und sie blickte die Jungfrau von Rohan fragend an.  
  
"Nimm sie. Falls du keine Pfeile mehr haben solltest werden dir diese Schwerter gut dienen. Der Kampf gegen den dunklen Herrn wird hart. Du wirst sie brauchen."  
  
Isàdria schüttelte ihren Kopf und wollte Eowyn das Geschenk zurück geben.  
  
"So etwas kannst du doch nicht einfach weggeben!"  
  
Doch Eowyn lachte nur fröhlich: "Du willst sie also nicht freiwillig haben? Na gut. Als Nichte von Theoden befehle ich dir diese zwei Schwerter zu nehmen und mich mit deinem Leben zu beschützen!"  
  
Isàdria nahm die Worte der jungen Frau ernst und betrachtete die beiden Schwerter noch einmal genau. Schließlich nickte sie und legte eine Hand über ihr Herz.  
  
"So war ich hier stehe, ich gelobe dich mit meinem Leben zu beschützen!"  
  
Eowyn, ergriffen über die mutigen Worte der kriegerischen Elbe, konnte nur stumm nicken. Doch schließlich holte sie noch ein paar Wurfmesser, die sie Inaeè reichte.  
  
"Diese Wurfmesser wirst du sicher gut gebrauchen können. Sie sind wie für dich gemacht. Nimm du sie wenigstens als ein Geschenk an. Ich bitte dich."  
  
Inaeè musterte die silbernen Klingen und nickte mit einem zarten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Eine betretene Stille trat ein doch Eowyn brach sie schließlich.  
  
"Kommt, wir probieren unsere Waffen aus!"  
  
Seltsam erholt und fröhlich liefen die drei jungen Frauen in den großen Garten.  
  
Es war schon dunkel und nur der Mond und ein paar Laternen warfen ein fahles Licht auf die Wiese.  
  
Die drei schlanken Gestalten, die lautlos über den Boden glitten, waren kaum zu sehen.  
  
Geschmeidig wie Katzen versuchten sie immer eine der anderen überraschend anzugreifen.  
  
Eowyn, Isàdria und Inaeè waren so in ihr Training vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass Aragorn sie bemerkte.  
  
Der zukünftige König von Gondor konnte nicht genau ausmachen um wen es sich bei den drei kämpfenden Gestalten handelte, doch er war beeindruckt mit welcher Leichtigkeit sie sich zu bewegen schienen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte der junge Mann eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich abrupt um.  
  
Hinter ihm standen Legolas, Gimli und ein paar Wachen und blickten Aragorn fragend an.  
  
"Was is-"  
  
Aragorn brachte den Zwerg zum Schweigen in dem er ihm eine Hand auf den Mund legte.  
  
"Psst...", flüsterte er und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Garten hinunter.  
  
Die Männer blickten vorsichtig hinunter und sahen ebenfalls die drei kämpfenden Gestalten.  
  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie von den kämpfenden Grazien verzaubert und konnten ihre Augen nicht mehr von ihnen wenden.  
  
Dem Elben kamen sie so bekannt vor, doch er wusste einfach nicht an wen die drei ihn erinnerten.  
  
Plötzlich schimmerte etwas fahlen Mondlicht - blondes Haar.  
  
Legolas schrak auf und deutete mit einem schlanken Finger nach Unten: "Das ist die Lady Eowyn."  
  
Aragorn musterte die Gestalt genauer und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen: "Stimmt, aber wer sind die andere beiden?"  
  
Legolas, der auch in der Dunkelheit gut sah konzentrierte sich auf die anderen zwei Gestalten.  
  
Eine war groß und bewegte sich wie...... eine Elbe???  
  
Das konnte nicht sein... was würde eine Elbe hier in Rohan machen?  
  
Legolas' Blick wanderte zur anderen Person. Sie war kleiner, bewegte sich aber auch elbenähnlich.  
  
"Ich kenne die beiden irgendwo her... aber mir will einfach nicht einfallen wo ich sie schon einmal gesehen habe....."  
  
"Wir gehen nach Unten. Ich will wissen wer die drei sind und was sie da unten machen.", bestimmte Aragorn und lief zur Treppe.  
  
Die Männer gingen in den Garten hinunter, blieben jedoch nicht unbemerkt.  
  
Inaeè hörte die heraneilenden Männer und ließ erschrocken eines ihrer Messer fallen.  
  
"Da kommt jemand!"  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich Isàdria um und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Angespannt lauschte sie und hörte schließlich die herannahenden Männer.  
  
"Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich verschwinden! Eowyn, gibt es noch einen anderen Ausgang als die Treppe?"  
  
Eowyn schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, die Treppe ist der einzige Weg.... es sein denn...."  
  
"Was?", rief Inaeè hibbelig, denn die Männer waren schon sehr nahe.  
  
"Wir könnten über die Mauer klettern.", schlug Eowyn vor und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
  
Isàdria und Inaeè blickten sich kurz an und rannten so schnell sie konnten zur Efeuüberwachsenen Mauer.  
  
Schnell wie Eichhörnchen kletterten sie an der wand entlang hinauf, doch auf halben Weg kamen die Männer an.  
  
Eowyn, die ebenfalls fliehen wollte, blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich den Männern entgegen.  
  
Jetzt lag es an ihr, die Männer von ihren neuen Freundinnen abzulenken.  
  
"Guten Abend meine Herren. Was führt sie zu dieser Zeit noch in den Garten?", fragte Eowyn gespielt locker und ging ihnen entgegen.  
  
Aragorn und seine beiden Freunde sahen sich im Garten um während die Wachen Eowyn zur Treppe führten.  
  
"Es ist zu spät um noch hier draußen zu sein Lady.", meinte einer der Wachen.  
  
"Schließlich könnte euch etwas zustoßen."  
  
Legolas versuchte angestrengt heraus zu finden, wo sich die beiden anderen befanden und schließlich fand er sie.  
  
"Aragorn! Dort drüben auf der Mauer! Sie versuchen zu fliehen!", rief er und rannte zur Mauer.  
  
Inaeè und Isàdria starrten sich panisch an.  
  
"Klettere weiter!", riefen sie beide gleichzeitig und erklommen noch das letzte Mauerstück.  
  
Schnell sprangen sie über die Mauer und rannten in Richtung Zimmer.  
  
Leider war Legolas ein besserer Kletterer als die beiden und schon bald darauf war er ihnen dicht auf den Fersen.  
  
"Er... *keuchen*... holt schon auf...", zischte Inaeè und versuchte noch schneller zu rennen.  
  
In Isàdrias Kopf formte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein Plan um den anhänglichen Elben ab zu hängen.  
  
Schließlich kam die perfekte Möglichkeit - ein Zimmer.  
  
Die rothaarige Elbe riss die Tür auf und zog Inaeè mit sich hinein.  
  
Schnell schloss sie die Tür wieder und schon kurze Zeit später hörte sie, wie jemand an ihnen vorbei rannte.  
  
Erleichtert über die geglückte Flucht sanken die Freundinnen auf den Boden und atmeten tief durch.  
  
Doch die ruhe hielt nicht lange an.  
  
"Wer ist da? Zeigt euch!", befahl eine gebieterische Stimme aus der Dunkelheit des Zimmers.  
  
Kurze Zeit später entflammte eine Kerze und erhellte den Raum.  
  
Erst jetzt sahen Inaeè und Isàdria in wessen Zimmer sie sich gerade befanden...  
  
A/N reviews?????? 


	12. Eindeutig Misstrauen!

A/N ähm. hallo???... liest noch jemand diese Geschichte. tut mir Leid dass ich soooooooo unendlich bestialisch lange gebraucht habe um weiter zu schreiben. aber im Moment habe ich gerade eine kleine Schreibwut was diese Geschichte angeht und bin auch schon beim nächsten Kapitel dran. ich werde wirklich versuchen diese Geschichte regelmäßig weiter zu schreiben. aber dass wir noch ein bisschen dauern. es wird nämlich noch einige Kapitel geben. *g*. ich hoffe ihr bleibt am Ball auch wenn ich euch den letzten Nerv raube.  
  
DANKE FÜR ALLE LIEBEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... *alleknuddel*. Nova  
  
"Bei den Valàr. verzeiht uns Herr, wir wussten nicht das dies euer Zimmer ist!", presste Isàdria geschockt heraus und blickte in die Augen von Theoden.  
  
Der ältere Mann musterte die beiden Mädchen prüfend und entspannte sich schließlich. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
"Ist es erlaubt zu fragen was zwei so hübsche junge Damen dazu bewegt in meine Kammern einzudringen? Sicherlich nicht mein umwerfender Charme oder?", fragte er schmunzelnd.  
  
Inaeès Wangen wurden feuerrot und sie senkte ihren Kopf: "Es tut uns wirklich leid sie gestört zu haben. aber wir mussten. ähm. nun ja."  
  
"Wir mussten von einem aufdringlichen. Freund flüchten!", wandte Isàdria ein.  
  
Theoden tippte sich gedankenversunken an sein Kinn und lächelte schließlich wieder freundlich. "Ich verstehe. Nun es ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert. ganz im Gegenteil! Es war eine Freude so nette junge Da-"  
  
Die alte Holztür schwang erneut auf und krachte gegen die Wand.  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen zuckten zusammen und drehten sich mit angehaltenem Atem um.  
  
"Hier seid ihr! Ich habe euch schon überall gesucht!!!", rief Eowyn und lief zu den Mädchen. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Die Männer haben ihre Suche aufgegeben und sind in ihre Zimmer gegangen. Ihr habt jetzt die Chance in euer Zimmer zu gehen."  
  
Nach kurzem hin und her und einer warmen Verabschiedung befanden sich die drei Frauen auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern und versuchten möglichst leise zu sein. Endlich angekommen wünschten sie sich eine gute Nacht und ließen sich erschöpft in ihre Betten fallen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inaeès und Isàdrias Zimmer~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Du, Isàdria?", murmelte Inaeè und kuschelte sich unter die warme Decke.  
  
Die Elbe drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um und kämmte ihre langen roten Haare. "Ja?"  
  
"Was wird passieren wenn die Männer herausfinden dass wir Frauen sind?"  
  
Isàdria stockte ein wenig: "Willst du meine ehrliche Meinung hören?"  
  
Die Halbelbe nickte angespannt.  
  
"Zum Teil werden sie schon vom Schock alleine im Koma landen und die anderen werden. ich weiß nicht genau. vielleicht werden sie und lieben, vielleicht hassen oder vielleicht sogar beides. ist ja auch egal, sie werden es sowieso nie herausfinden."  
  
Inaeè überlegte ein wenig weiter: "Und was wäre wenn ich Frodo meine wahre Gestalt zeigen würde?"  
  
"Dann würde ich darauf bestehen deine Brautjungfer und Tante eurer Kinder zu sein!", antwortete die Elbe grinsend.  
  
"Oh, warte nur du. zuerst wird Legolas DIR einen Heiratsantrag machen. der Arme tut mir jetzt schon leid.", schoss Inaeè zurück ehe sie mit Kissen bombardiert wurde.  
  
In kürzester Zeit entflammte eine riesige Kissenschlacht und man konnte noch am anderen Ende des Ganges das Lachen der beiden hören.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ am nächsten Morgen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ganz Edoras war auf den Beinen, denn bald würde man in Richtung Helms Klamm aufbrechen.  
  
Inaeè und Isàdria hasteten in der ganzen Stadt umher und halfen wo sie nur konnten. Die beiden versuchten den anderen vier Gefährten aus dem Weg zu gehen, besonders Gandalf. Der Zauberer hatte sie beim Frühstück sehr seltsam angestarrt, fast so als würde er. nein, er konnte ihre wahre Identität nicht kennen. das war Unmöglich!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ die anderen vier Gefährten ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Die beiden neuen scheinen ja nicht sehr viel zu reden.", meinte Gandalf gelassen und paffte seine Pfeife.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und er saßen um einen Tisch herum um sich wichtige Ereignisse zu erzählen.  
  
Gimli schüttelte seinen Kopf: "Nein, sie reden wahrlich nicht viel, aber mich stört dass ganze recht wenig. Stumm sind sie mir wahrscheinlich eh`lieber."  
  
Aragorn blickte suchend in Gandalfs Augen und lehnte sich schließlich zurück.  
  
Für kurze Zeit trat ein betretenes Schweigen ein, das schließlich von Legolas gebrochen wurde.  
  
"Ich traue ihnen nicht.", Der Elb blickte in die Runde: "Sie sind mir zu geheimnisvoll. Nicht einmal ihr Gesicht haben sie uns gezeigt."  
  
"Aber nur weil ihre Gesichter so entstellt sind! Die armen Tölpel können doch auch nichts dafür!", warf Gimli ein.  
  
Legolas wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Aragorn unterbrach ihn: "Was denkst du Gandalf?"  
  
Der Zauberer lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück: "Ich vertraue den beiden und zwar aus einem ganz einfachen Grund. Galadriel vertraut ihnen und sie haben euch doch noch nicht enttäuscht oder?"  
  
"Sie mussten ja auch noch nicht wirklich viel machen.", meinte Legolas ein wenig verstimmt.  
  
Er misstraute den beiden Neulingen, Galadriel hin oder her.  
  
"Die beiden haben ein Geheimnis und ich werde dahinter kommen was es ist.", murmelte der Elb mehr zu sich als zu seinen Freunden, doch alle hörten ihn und blickten sich etwas überrascht an.  
  
Aragorn schwieg zwar, doch auch er traute den beiden nicht ganz. Sie erinnerten ihn zu sehr an sich selbst mit ihrer Geheimnistuerei.  
  
Schließlich stand Gandalf auf und blickte in die Runde: "Jetzt haben wir erst mal genug gegrübelt und Trübsal geblasen. Wir sollten uns an Caebaran und Helluin ein Beispiel nehmen und ebenfalls mit anpacken!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Der Weg nach Helms Klamm ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Isàdria.", zischte eine Stimme.  
  
Die Elbe drehte sich zur Seite und blickte ihre vermummte Freundin an: "Was ist denn?"  
  
"Legolas starrt uns die ganze Zeit schon so komisch an. Denkst du er hat Verdacht geschöpft?", fragte Inaeè besorgt.  
  
Die Elbe schüttelte ihren Kopf: "Er traut uns nicht und beobachtet uns daher. Aber er kann ganz unmöglich unser Geheimnis kennen sonst hätte er uns schon längst davon abgehalten mit diesen Waffen herum zu laufen um bei Bedarf kämpfen zu können."  
  
Inaeè warf noch einen nervösen Blick zum Elben, doch dieser schien plötzlich etwas Wichtigeres zu entdecken.  
  
"ACHTUNG!!! DA VORNE!!!"  
  
Massen von Orcs auf hässlichen Wölfen rannten auf die hilflosen Bewohner von Edoras zu. Ihr Gestank verpestete die Luft und ihr Geschrei schmerzte in den Ohren.  
  
"Eowyn, bring die Menschen in Sicherheit!", befahl Theoden seiner Nichte und diese folgte seinem Befehl unwillig.  
  
Isàdria und Inaeè wussten, dass die junge Frau lieber gekämpft hätte als davon zu rennen.  
  
Doch die beiden hatten keine Zeit mehr um ihre neue Freundin zu bemitleiden, da die ersten Wölfe sie angriffen.  
  
Der Kampf lag zugunsten der Gefährten und Krieger Rohans, als.  
  
A/N hab euch alle gaaaaaaaaaaanz doll lieb. und ich sag euch nur eines. das nächste Kapitel wird interessant. falls ich bis dann nicht meine Meinung wieder geändert habe und die Geschichte wieder in eine gaaaaaaaaaanz andere Richtung steuert... Nova 


	13. Identitäten

A/N ich halte euch gar nicht lange auf.. Viel Spaß Nova  
  
Der Kampf lag zugunsten der Gefährten und Krieger Rohans, als.  
  
"ARAGORN!!!"  
  
Alle drehten sich um, als sie Legolas' Schrei hörten.  
  
Der Elb hatte einen Orc gepackt und schüttelte ihn.  
  
"Du verdammtes, elendes Biest!!!" der Elb sah rot und tötete den grinsenden Orc.  
  
Inaeè zuckte zusammen und packte Isàdrias Umhang: "Wo ist Aragorn?"  
  
Die Elbe rannte zu Legolas und zog ihn hoch: "Wo ist er?"  
  
Doch schon Sekunden später dämmerte es ihr und sie blickte betroffen auf die Klippe, die nur ein paar Meter entfernt über einen Fluss ragte.  
  
"Nein,.", hauchte sie und lief bis zum Rand.  
  
Egal wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, Aragorn war nicht in den reißenden Fluten zu sehen.  
  
Isàdria wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als starker Wind aufkam und sie überraschte.  
  
Die Elbe hatte keine Chance ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden und stolperte zurück - über die Klippe.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inaeè riss ihre Augen auf und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.  
  
"Nein, nicht auch noch sie. bitte nicht."  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und als sie sich umdrehte erblickte sie Gandalf.  
  
"Keine Sorge Mädchen, schau hinüber.", flüsterte er und schob sie ein wenig nach vorne.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Inaeè, dass Legolas am Rand der Klippe kniete und etwas zu halten schien.  
  
Isàdria dankte den Valar als sie an Legolas' Hand in der Luft baumelte.  
  
"Kannst du heraufklettern Helluin?", fragte Legolas seinen Kameraden.  
  
Isàdria blickte hinauf um den Elben besser sehen zu können, doch plötzlich rutschte ihre Kapuze nach hinten und sie spürte die Wärme der Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Legolas, der schon lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet hatte, erschrak, da Helluins Gesicht so hell war, dass die Sonne teils wieder von seiner Haut reflektiert wurde und hätte seinen Kameraden fast fallen gelassen.  
  
"Verdammt!", schnell schob Isàdria die Kapuze wieder richtig hin und versuchte Halt an der glatten Klippe zu finden.  
  
Legolas zog mit aller Kraft und im nächsten Augenblick lag Isàdria keuchend auf ihm.  
  
Der Elb fluchte leise in sich hinein.   
  
Erst jetzt viel ihm auf was für ein Fliegengewicht Helluin eigentlich war.  
  
"Sag mal, isst du überhaupt genug? Du bist ja so leicht wie eine Frau!", fragte Leglas und versuchte die Rippen seines Kameraden zu ertasten, doch der sprang erschrocken auf und wickelte seinen Mantel um sich herum.  
  
"Ich esse ganz normal. danke, dass du mich gerettet hast."  
  
So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie zu Inaeè und Gandalf hinüber.  
  
"Oh mein Gott Isà- Helluin!, schluchzte Inaeè und umarmte ihre beste Freundin zitternd.  
  
Isàdria hielt ihre Freundin fest: "Keine Sorge, es ist noch alles an mir dran! Denk nicht mal dran zu weinen!"  
  
Gandalf musterte sie genau: "Hast du dir weh getan Mädchen?"  
  
Isàdria schüttelte ihren Kopf: "Nein, Legolas hat. WAS!?!"  
  
"Er weiß, dass wir keine Männer sind.", flüsterte Inaeè, die sich langsam wieder beruhigte.  
  
Der Zauberer lächelte die beiden schelmisch an: "Keine Sorge, ich werde euer Geheimnis niemandem verraten. Ich finde das ganze viel zu interessant."  
  
Er zwinkerte ihnen zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu den anderen.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen folgten ihm, doch nun war Legolas nur noch misstrauischer.  
  
Er ließ Isádria nicht aus den Augen. Woher kannte er diesen Elben??? Was war sein Geheimnis???  
  
"Was ist denn Legolas? Bist du etwa immer noch der Ansicht dass die beiden etwas verbergen?", fragte Gandalf und beobachtete den Hüftschwung von Caebaran und Helluin.  
  
Der Elb grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und wandte sich dann dem Zauberer zu.  
  
"Ich komme einfach nicht dahinter! Hier ist etwas faul! Ist dir denn gar nichts aufgefallen?"  
  
Gandalf lächelte: "Sein Schrei."  
  
Mit diesen Worten lief er zu Theoden um mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Legolas blieb zurück: "Sein Schrei?"  
  
A/N. ich hab das nächste Kapitel schon geschrieben.. Und Leute. das war ne krasse Angelegenheit das zu schreiben., ich hab nämlich zwei Versionen auf meinem Compi und sie sind sich so ähnlich wie Tag und Nacht.. Vielleicht loade ich beide auf die Seite und ihr dürft entscheiden welche ihr lieber habt... mal sehen.. REVIEWT!!!!!!!!!!!! Nova 


	14. Helms Klamm 1 Version

A/N ok hier ist eine Version von Helms Klamm. sagt mir halt wie ihr die Geschichte dann lieber wollt!!!!! Nova  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Helms Klamm ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Führ alle Frauen und Kinder in die Höhlen!", befahl Theoden Eowyn und teilte jedem Krieger seinen Platz zu.  
  
Eowyn nickte stumm und verschwand in schnellen Schritten um die nächste Ecke. Dort ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und sie presste ihre Augen zusammen. "Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!"  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrem Rücken.  
  
"Keine Sorge Eowyn, deine Zeit wird noch kommen.", flüsterte Isàdria ihr ins Ohr.  
  
Eowyn entspannte sich ein wenig und drehte sich zu den beiden Mädchen um: "Was ist mit euch? Werdet ihr kämpfen?"  
  
Beide nickten und Eowyn seufzte: "Passt auf euch auf. Ich will nicht dass euch das selbe widerfährt wie. Aragorn?"  
  
Der besagte Mann stieg gerade von seinem Pferd und wurde sofort von staunenden Menschen umringt. Auch Isàdria und Inaeè drehten sich zu ihrem Gefährten um; ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
  
Eowyn rannte an den beiden vorbei und umarmte einen recht nassen, aber sehr lebendigen Aragorn.  
  
Isàdria und Inaeè lächelten und liefen zu den beiden hinüber.  
  
"Aragorn, du lebst!!!", rief Isádria freudenstrahlend (natürlich bemerkte er ihr strahlendes Gesicht nicht) und. konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten ihn zu umarmen.  
  
Aragorn bemerkte das und zog sie in ein seine Arme.  
  
"Igitt, du bist nass! Lass los!", rief Isàdria grinsend: "Schön dass es dir gut geht."  
  
Inaeè umarmte ihn ebenfalls: "Da haben wir ja alle noch einmal Glück gehabt. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte sich Helluin ja noch einmal eine Klippe hinabgeworfen."  
  
Aragorn stutzte und starrte die drei fragend an: "Er hat WAS!?!  
  
Eowyn und Inaeè lachten während Isàdria grummelnd daneben stand: "Ich habe mich NICHT die Klippe hinuntergestürzt. ich habe nur mein Gleichgewicht verloren."  
  
Nun musste auch Aragorn zu lachen anfangen und Isàdria lief rot an.  
  
".Männer."  
  
Schließlich musste Eowyn gehen und die anderen stellten sich bereit.  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen machten sich gerade für den Kampf bereit, als im Hof ein Tumult entstand.  
  
Inaeè ging neugierig zur Tür und stutzte plötzlich.  
  
"Isàdria, das musst du dir anschauen!"  
  
Sofort war die große Elbe neben ihrer Freundin und ihre Augen wurden groß.  
  
"Elben."  
  
Blitzschnell hatten beide ihre Waffen umgeschnallt und liefen geschmeidig die Treppe in den Hof hinunter.  
  
Legolas und Haldir begrüßten sich gerade als sie dazu traten.  
  
Der lothlorische Elb blickte an Legolas' Schulter vorbei genau auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge und schmunzelte. Das waren also die beiden Schützlinge, die Lady Galadriel mitgeschickt hatte.  
  
Er trat auf die beiden zu und verbeugte sich schelmisch. "Es ist mir eine Freude euch wohl auf zu sehen.", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und nahm Isàdrias Hand in seine. Dann zog er die überraschte Elbe in eine Umarmung.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, haben weder Aragorn noch Legolas herausgefunden wer mit ihnen quer durch Mittelerde reist. Bei diesen glatten, weiblichen Händen ist mir das ein echtes Rästel.", hauchte Haldir in Isàdrias Ohr und die Elbe spürte die Hitze, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte.  
  
Inaeè wurde auch so begrüßt und stolperte überrascht zurück, als Haldir sie wieder los ließ.  
  
Doch Haldir befasste sich schon mit einer neuen Aufgabe und befahl den Elben sich auf zu stellen.  
  
Inaeè wartete im hinteren Teil darauf mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen, während Isàdria mit den anderen Elben ganz Oben stand und ihren Bogen gespannt hielt.  
  
Neben ihr stand Legolas und neben ihm stand Gimli, der gerade vor sich hin grummelte.  
  
Legolas lachte: "Soll ich dir vielleicht eine Kiste holen, damit du wenigstens ein wenig vom ganzen mitbekommst?"  
  
Gimli knuffte dem Elben in den Oberschenkel und grummelte weiter.  
  
Isàdria lachte leise vor sich hin, Legolas hatte ja doch eine komische Seite!  
  
Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Leglas sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, doch ein anderer bemerkte es.  
  
"Was starrst du den armen Jungen denn so an Legolas? Du fühlst dich doch nicht etwa zum gleichen Geschlecht hingezogen!?", flüsterte Haldir neckend in das Ohr des Prinzen.  
  
Legolas' Wangen verfärbten sich rosa und er blickte starr geradeaus. "Ich habe ihn nicht angestarrt!"  
  
Haldir schmunzelte: "Was bedrückt dich denn so? Doch nicht etwa die Tatsache, dass du das hübsche Gesicht deines Gefährten nicht sehen kannst."  
  
Der Kopf des Prinzen drehte sich abrupt um und er starrte Haldir prüfend an. "Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Doch Haldir lächelte nur selbstzufrieden und wandte dich dem Schlachtfeld zu. "Ach nichts, mein Prinz. Du bist anscheinend noch nicht bereit um es zu erfahren."  
  
Nun war der Prinz von Düsterwald restlos verwirrt und das mochte er ganz und gar nicht. Frustriert drehte er sich ebenfalls wieder um, doch nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf die vermummte Isàdria zu werfen.  
  
"Sie kommen.", flüsterte ein Elb in ihrer Nähe und in der Ferne erschienen Lichter. das Ende war nah. doch für welche Seite?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Der erste Schuss kam von Seiten der Krieger von Rohan und er entfachte eine schreckliche Schlacht.  
  
Isàdria kämpfte verbittert. Die Elbe war es nicht gewohnt zu töten und obwohl sie sich immerzu einredete, dass es entweder die Orcs oder sie sein würden rann ihr immer ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie das Knacken zersplitternder Orcknochen hörte und sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe verkneifen sich nicht zu übergeben.  
  
Auch Inaeè ging es nicht besser. Die kleine Halbelbe hielt zwei Schwerter in ihren zitternden Händen und tötete jeden Orc in ihrer Nähe um ihr eigenes Leben zu schützen.  
  
Der Kampf war beinahe aussichtslos, da die gegnerische Seite mehr Kämpfer und Waffen hatte.  
  
Isàdria war gerade mit einem Uruk-hai beschäftigt als sie jemand von hinten packte.  
  
Sie schrie erschrocken auf als sie spürte wie ihr Mantel von ihrem Körper gerissen wurde.  
  
Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und ihre langen roten Haare rahmten ihr blasses Gesicht.  
  
Der Orc erstarrte als er erkannte, dass eine Frau vor ihm stand und hatte keine Chance mehr zu reagieren, als Isàdria ein Schwert in sein Herz bohrte.  
  
Ganz in der Nähe bemerkte Haldir das leuchtende Rot und drehte sich verwundert um.  
  
Sein Atem stockte, als er eine junge Elbe unter den ganzen Kriegern sah.  
  
Sie war blutverschmiert und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich ihre Angst wider. Ihre langen roten Haare schwebten förmlich um ihren Körper, als sie ihr Schwert in einem Orckörper begrub.  
  
"Bei den Valar."  
  
"HALDIR!!!"  
  
Schnell drehte sich der Elb um und konnte den Orc gerade noch davon abhalten sein gekrümmtes Schwert in sein Herz zu stoßen.  
  
Legolas kämpfte in Isádrias Nähe und bewegte sich immer mehr in ihre Richtung.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei. den Schrei einer Frau.  
  
"LASS MICH LOS DU VERDAMMTES BIEST!!!"  
  
Inaeè hing über der Schulter eines Orcs und klopfte verzweifelt auf seinen Rücken.  
  
Doch der Orc marschierte entschlossen mit der jungen Halbelbe Richtung Mauer und ging die Treppen hinauf.  
  
Oben angelangt breitete sich ein hässliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und Inaeè wurde übel.  
  
"Ich werde noch meinen Spaß mit dir haben, Kleine. Hätt' nicht gedacht so etwas wie dich unter diesen Würmern zu finden.", dann wollte er mit ihr im Schlepptau die riesige Leiter hinunterklettern. Doch genau in diesem Moment traf ihn ein Pfeil. Legolas' Pfeil.  
  
Inaeè schrie auf als sie den Halt an der Mauer verlor und nur noch Luft um sie herum spürte.  
  
Isádria blickte panisch auf, als sie Inaeès Schrei hörte und sah gerade noch, wie ihre beste Freundin von der Mauer verschwand und in die Tiefen stürzte.  
  
"INAEÈ!!! NEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Die rothaarige Elbe brach auf dem Boden zusammen und starrte kreidebleich zur Mauer.  
  
"Nicht Inaeè, nicht sie, bitte nicht.", hauchte sie.  
  
Plötzlich packte sie jemand von hinten und zog sie nach Oben. Isádria bekam nicht mehr richtig mit, wie Haldir sie in den sicheren Saal der Hornburg zog und sie auf den Boden setzte. Sie bekam auch nicht mit, wie er eine Decke über sie warf um sie vor den Blicken des Feindes zu schützen. Nur eine Sache beschäftigte die zitternde Elbe - Inaeè.  
  
Legolas hatte gesehen, dass eine junge Frau in die Orcschar gestürzt war und obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sie den Sturz nicht überlebt hatte rannte er zu einer kleinen Seitentür und schlüpfte in die Höhle des Löwen.  
  
Wenn er das junge Mädchen schon nicht retten konnte, so konnte er wenigstens ihren Körper in Sicherheit bringen.  
  
Doch er tauchte nicht mehr auf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bei Sonnenaufgang kam die entscheidende Wende. Eomer und seine Krieger kamen zu Hilfe und brachten Rohan den Sieg ein.  
  
Erschöpft sanken alle Krieger zu Boden und genossen die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
Aragorn und Gimli machten sich auf die Suche nach Legolas, als ihnen Eowyn über den Weg lief.  
  
"Eowyn, was rennst du denn so?", rief Aragorn der hübschen Frau entgegen.  
  
Eowyn wandte sich zu ihnen um: "Habt ihr Helluin und Caebaran gesehen?"  
  
Die beiden schüttelten ihr Köpfe, doch da kam Haldir hinzu.  
  
"Wenn du die rothaarige Elbe suchst musst du in die Halle gehen. Ich habe sie unter dem Kampf dort versteckt.", sagte er an Eowyn gewandt.  
  
Die blonde Schildmaid starrte den Elben erschrocken an. "Geht es ihr gut? Ist sie verletzt? Was ist mit Inaeè?"  
  
Haldir blickte die junge Frau hilflos an: "Isàdria ging es den Umständen entsprechend als ich sie alleine ließ. Was mit der Halbelbe ist, weiß ich nicht."  
  
Aragorn und Gimli starrten gebannt zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
  
"Wovon redet ihr?", wandte Aragorn schließlich ein.  
  
Eowyn blickte bedrückt zu Boden, doch schließlich holte sie tief Luft und packte den Waldläufer am Arm.  
  
"Komm mit!"  
  
Die vier rannten die Treppen in die Halle hinauf und blickten sich überall um.  
  
Viele der übrig gebliebenen Krieger saßen auf dem Boden und fast alle hatten eine Decke um ihren Körper gelegt. Von Isádria war keine Spur.  
  
"Bei den Valàr, wo kann sie denn nur sein?", murmelte Haldir und leichte Panik machte sich in seinem Körper breit.  
  
Was wenn Isàdria von den übrig gebliebenen Orcs verschleppt wurde, als sie in die Halle eindrangen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Isádria grub sich verzweifelt durch die ganzen Orcleichen, die das Schlachtfeld bedeckten.  
  
Der Gestank von Blut hing in der Luft und die Kleidung der Elbe, war mit dem schwarzen Blut der Orcs durchtränkt. Doch sie bemerkte nichts um sie herum, ihr ganzer Körper war nur auf eines fixiert.  
  
Finde Inaeè!!!  
  
Sie hörte die Schreie, die ihren Namen riefen, nicht. Spürte den Schmerz ihrer Wunden nur wie ein unangenehmes Kribbeln, denn ihr Körper war zu abgestumpft und unterkühlt um viel mit zu bekommen.  
  
Unermüdlich gruben sich ihre Finger durch die Leichen auf der Suche nach ihrer besten Freundin.  
  
"Komm schon, wo bist du!? INAEÈ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir hörte den Schrei der Elbe und rannte auf das Schlachtfeld. Schon nach kurzer Zeit erblickte er das rotglänzende Haar der jungen Elbe und lief zu ihr hinüber.  
  
"Isàdria! Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!", rief er erleichtert, da sie nicht schwer verletzt zu sein schien.  
  
Isàdria blickte auf und Haldir nahm einen Schritt zurück als er ihren Schmerz sah.  
  
Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben sie und nahm die zitternde Elbe in seine Arme.  
  
Isàdria war normalerweise hart im nehmen, doch in diesem Moment brach ihre Fassade und sie weinte in die Arme des Elben.  
  
"Shhhhh.", versuchte Haldir die junge Elbe zu beruhigen, doch diese war nicht zu beruhigen. Sie packte ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust.  
  
"Inaeè, i-ich kann sie nirgends finden. i-ich."  
  
"Haldir! Wir haben Legolas gefunden! Und er hat Inaeè bei sich!", schrie Aragorn von der Burg her.  
  
In Sekundenschnelle war Isádria auf den Beinen und stolperte in Richtung Burg, dicht gefolgt von Haldir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Isàdria!"  
  
Isàdria drehte sich um und starrte entgeistert auf eine lächelnde Inaeè, die von einem bleichen Legolas gestützt wurde.  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen fielen sich in die Arme und weinten.  
  
"Ich dachte schon, dass du.", flüsterte die rothaarige Elbe und wischte ein wenig Blut von Inaeès Wange.  
  
Die Halbelbe nickte: "Ich auch. "  
  
A/N es liegt an euch!!!!!!!!! Reviewt!!!!! 


	15. Helms Klamm 2 Version

A/N das hier ist die andere Version. lest selbst  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Helms Klamm ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Führ alle Frauen und Kinder in die Höhlen!", befahl Theoden Eowyn und teilte jedem Krieger seinen Platz zu.  
  
Eowyn ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. "Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!"  
  
Sie spürte eine warme Hand auf ihrem Rücken, die sie in Richtung Höhlen schob.  
  
"Keine Sorge Eowyn, deine Zeit wird noch kommen.", flüsterte Isàdria ihr ins Ohr.  
  
Eowyn entspannte sich ein wenig und drehte sich zu den beiden Mädchen um: "Was ist mit euch? Werdet ihr kämpfen?"  
  
Beide nickten und Eowyn seufzte: "Passt auf euch auf. Ich will nicht dass euch das selbe widerfährt wie. Aragorn?"  
  
Die junge Frau rannte an den beiden vorbei und umarmte einen recht nassen, aber sehr lebendigen Aragorn.  
  
Isàdria und Inaeè lächelten und liefen zu den beiden hinüber.  
  
"Aragorn, du lebst!!!", rief Isádria freudenstrahlend und. konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten ihn zu umarmen.  
  
Aragorn bemerkte das und zog sie in ein seine Arme.  
  
"Igitt, du bist nass! Lass los!", rief Isàdria grinsend: "Schön dass es dir gut geht."  
  
Inaeè grinste ebenfalls: "Da haben wir ja alle noch einmal Glück gehabt. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte sich Helluin ja noch einmal eine Klippe hinabgeworfen."  
  
Aragorn stutzte und starrte die drei fragend an: "Er hat WAS!?!  
  
Eowyn und Inaeè lachten während Isàdria grummelnd daneben stand: "Ich habe mich NICHT die Klippe hinuntergestürzt. ich habe nur mein Gleichgewicht verloren."  
  
Nun musste auch Aragorn zu lachen anfangen und Isàdria lief rot an.  
  
".Männer."  
  
Schließlich musste Eowyn gehen und die anderen stellten sich bereit.  
  
Inaeè wartete im hinteren Teil darauf zu kämpfen, währen Isàdria mit den anderen Elben, die zu Hilfe gekommen waren, ganz Oben stand und ihren Bogen gespannt hielt.  
  
Neben ihr stand Legolas und neben ihm stand Gimli, der gerade vor sich hin grummelte.  
  
Legolas lachte: "Soll ich dir vielleicht eine Kiste holen, damit du wenigstens ein wenig vom ganzen mitbekommst?"  
  
Gimli knuffte dem Elben in den Oberschenkel und grummelte weiter.  
  
Isàdria lachte leise vor sich hin, Legolas hatte ja doch eine komische Seite!  
  
Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Leglas sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, doch ein anderer bemerkte es.  
  
"Was starrst du den armen Jungen denn so an Legolas? Du fühlst dich doch nicht etwa zum gleichen Geschlecht hingezogen!?", flüsterte Haldir in das Ohr des Prinzen.  
  
Empört drehte sich Legolas zu ihm um: "Hast du deinen Verstand verloren? Ich würde mich niemals zu so jemandem wie ihm hingezogen fühlen, nicht einmal wenn er eine Frau wäre!"  
  
Isàdria hatte alles gehört und bei Legolas' Worten erkaltete ihr Herz. War sie denn so eine Missgeburt? Er war doch so charmant zu ihr gewesen! War dass etwa nur gespielt? So oberflächlich konnte der Prinz doch nicht wirklich sein oder?  
  
Die rothaarige Elbe mochte den Prinzen eigentlich gerne. Er war charmant, willensstark, intelligent,. war sein Herz wirklich so kalt wenn es um sie ging?  
  
Anscheinend, denn sonst würde er nicht solch verletzende Worte sagen.  
  
Isàdrias Miene verhärtete sich. Nun gut, dann würde sie es ihm auch nicht leicht machen.   
  
Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht mehr, denn in der Ferne erschienen Lichter. das Ende war nah. doch für welche Seite?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Der erste Schuss kam von Seiten der Krieger von Rohan und er entfachte eine schreckliche Schlacht.  
  
Isàdria kämpfte verbittert. Sie ließ all ihren Frust an den Körpern der Orcs aus. Noch nie hatte es ihr Spaß gemacht andere Lebewesen zu töten, doch jetzt war sie kalt wie eine Maschine. Die Orcs ermordeten ihresgleichen kaltblütig also würde auch sie kaltblütig morden.  
  
Auch Inaeè ging es so. Die kleine Halbelbe hatte zwei Schwerter und tötete jeden Orc in ihrer Nähe.  
  
Der Kampf war beinahe aussichtslos, da die gegnerische Seite mehr Kämpfer und Waffen hatte.  
  
Isàdria war gerade mit einem Uruk-hai beschäftigt als sie jemand von hinten packte.  
  
Sie schrie wütend auf als sie spürte wie ihr Mantel von ihrem Körper gerissen wurde.  
  
Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und ihre langen roten Haare rahmten ihr kaltes Gesicht.  
  
Der Orc erstarrte als er erkannte, dass eine Frau vor ihm stand und hatte keine Chance mehr zu reagieren, als Isàdria ein Schwert in sein Herz bohrte.  
  
Ganz in der Nähe bemerkte Haldir das leuchtende Rot und drehte sich verwundert um.  
  
Sein Atem stockte, als er eine junge Elbe unter den ganzen Kriegern sah.  
  
Sie war blutverschmiert und ihre Augen blitzten kalt und entschlossen. Ihre langen roten Haare schwebten förmlich um ihren Körper, als sie einen anderen Orc zur Strecke brachte.  
  
"Bei den Valar."  
  
"HALDIR!!!"  
  
Schnell drehte sich der Elb um und konnte den Orc gerade noch davon abhalten sein gekrümmtes Schwert in sein Herz zu stoßen.  
  
Legolas kämpfte in Isádrias Nähe und bewegte sich immer mehr in ihre Richtung.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei. den Schrei einer Frau.  
  
"LASS MICH LOS DU VERDAMMTES BIEST!!!"  
  
Inaeè hing über der Schulter eines Orcs und klopfte verzweifelt auf seinen Rücken.  
  
Ohne lange nach zu denken rannte Legolas zu ihr hinüber und tötete den Orc.  
  
Inaeè sprang auf den Boden und suchte ihr Schwert. Jemandes Fuß stand genau auf ihm.  
  
"Könntest du." sie verstummte als ihr Blick nach oben wanderte und in Legolas blaue Augen blickte.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Isàdria kämpfte immer noch tapfer, doch sie spürte wie ihre Kräfte schwanden. Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, als sie plötzlich von hinten gepackt wurde.  
  
"Du verdammter. Orc."  
  
Als sie in Leglas' Augen blickte verließ jegliche Emotion ihr Gesicht und sie drehte sich wieder um um weiter zu kämpfen.  
  
Legolas, der diese Reaktion nicht erwartet hatte, schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille.  
  
"Du kannst nicht hier bleiben. Komm mit."  
  
Isàdria riss sich los und starrte ihn kalt an: "Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun habe! Du hast kein Recht dazu!"  
  
Dann rannte sie in das Kampfgetümmel und ließ einen sprachlosen Legolas hinter sich.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bei Sonnenaufgang kam die entscheidende Wende. Eomer und seine Krieger und die Ents kamen zu Hilfe und brachten Rohan den Sieg ein.  
  
Erschöpft sanken alle Krieger zu Boden und genossen die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
Aragorn und Gimli machten sich auf die Suche nach Legolas, als ihnen Eowyn über den Weg lief.  
  
"Eowyn, was rennst du denn so?", rief Aragorn der hübschen Frau entgegen.  
  
Eowyn wandte sich zu ihnen um: "Habt ihr Helluin und Caebaran gesehen?"  
  
Die beiden Männer schüttelten ihre Köpfe: "Nein, aber wir suchen Legolas!"  
  
"Schaut nach oben.", hörten sie Gandalfs Stimme. Der Zauberer saß in einer Ecke und ruhte sich etwas aus.  
  
Die drei blickten nach oben und konnten die Umrisse zweier Gestalten im Morgenlicht erkennen.  
  
"Oh nein.", flüsterte Eowyn und schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund.  
  
Auf der oberen Mauer standen sich Isàdria und Legolas gegenüber.  
  
Anscheinend versuchte der blonde Elb vergeblich sich der rothaarigen Elbe zu nähern.  
  
Isàdria hatte ihre Bogen gezückt und den einzigen Pfeil den sie noch hatte eingespannt - er deutete genau auf Legolas' Herz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!" Isàdrias Stimme war eiskalt.  
  
Legolas stand hilflos da: "Was ist denn los? Habe ich dir etwas getan?"  
  
Er ging wieder auf sie zu, doch Isàdria spannte ihren Bogen nur noch mehr.  
  
"Komm noch einen einzigen Schritt näher und dieser Pfeil wird dein Verhängnis."  
  
"Na na, wer wird denn hier gleich Morddrohungen in die Gegend werfen!", kam eine angenehme tiefe Stimme.  
  
Isàdria drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Haldir; sein Haar glänzte golden in der Morgensonne.  
  
"Komm zu mir Isàdria, du hast sicher Hunger, nicht?"  
  
Die Elbe nickte und ging zu Haldir.  
  
Legolas starrte sie ungläubig an, in seinen Augen blitzte etwas. war es Eifersucht?  
  
In seinem ganzen Körper breitete sich ein völlig neues Gefühl aus. er wollte Haldir Schmerz zufügen.  
  
Legolas erschrak, solche Gefühle waren doch nicht normal! Alarmiert wich er ein paar Schritte zurück, doch Haldir und Isádria bemerkten das nicht, da sie gerade die Treppen hinunter gingen und den jungen Elben alleine ließen.  
  
A/N REVIEWT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
